Mi Aventura Pokémon - Sinnoh
by Fourd444
Summary: Por fin comenzaré mi viaje como entrenador Pokémon. Yo y mis 2 mejores amigos recorreremos la Región Sinnoh (Por caminos separados) conociendo a otros entrenadores, buscando y atrapando muchos Pokémon, batallas contra los Lideres de Gimnasio, derrotar al Equipo Galaxia, Desafiar la Liga Sinnoh y descubriendo la Mega-Evolución...
1. Por Fin!

Saludos, este es mi primer Fic. Ya lo había escrito antes, pero lo elimine por falta de tiempo e ideas. Esta vez intentare avanzar esta historia mas seguido (Mientras que mejoro mi redacción). Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc. Pero antes de empezar daré una breve descripción de los personajes principales...

**Fourd (Yo)**: Personaje principal de la historia. Joven de 16 años que acaba de comenzar su viaje como Entrenador Pokémon junto con sus 2 mejores amigos. Su estrategia se basa en usar movimientos de ataques (Que hagan daño) para debilitar a sus oponentes lo mas rápido posible. Aunque eso no significa que de vez en cuando use un movimiento de estado.

**Trishards**: Es uno de los mejores amigos de Fourd. Joven de 16 años (De piel morena) que acaba de comenzar su viaje como Entrenador Pokémon. Su estrategia se basa en usar Pokémon que se vean bien y que a la vez sean buenos en combate. Nunca deja la estrategia de lado, lo que a veces le da la oportunidad de poner el combate a su favor.

**WachoX**: Es uno de los mejores amigos de Fourd. Joven de 16 años (De complexión obesa y a veces hablando una que otra palabrota) que acaba de comenzar su viaje como Entrenador Pokémon. Su estrategia se basa en usar en su equipo Pokémon con buenos stats para que sean superiores a otros de su mismo tipo. Sin embargo, esto no siempre le da ventaja en los combates.

* * *

**Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh (Cap.1) - Por fin!**

- Hoy es el gran día. Por fin comenzaré mi viaje como entrenador Pokémon. -_ Exclamé después de alistarme para salir de casa._

- **Fourd** ¿Ya estas listo? - _Llama mi madre desde el piso de abajo._

- Es el día mas importante de mi vida hasta ahora y tengo 16 años. Por supuesto que lo estoy.

_Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a al comedor, donde me esperaba ella y mi hermana mayor, **Peque**. Ella comenzó su viaje 3 años antes que yo por la región Kanto y Johto. Ademas, ha vencido a todos los lideres de Gimnasio de esas respectivas regiones. Sin embargo, su entrenamiento no fue suficiente para derrotar a los Campeones. Siempre lleva un extraño arete con una pequeña esfera de color arcoiris, pero siempre que le pregunto que es se niega a responder... Bueno, regresando a la historia... me senté en la mesa y comí unos cuantos sandwiches._

- Por fin iniciaras tu viaje, felicidades. - _Dijo mi hermana - _¿Y ya sabes que Pokémon escogerás? Debe ser difícil decidir.

- Ja, solo lo dices porque tu no tuviste que hacer una elección. Solo tomaste a **Eevee** y te fuiste, gran cosa. - _Dije recordandole que las cosas fueron fáciles para ella. - _De todas maneras no te lo voy a decir, es una sorpresa. Lo sabrás cuando nos encontremos y podamos tener una batalla.

- Me parece bien, pero recuerda que esta vez regrese a casa para retar los Gimnasios de la región. Yo ya tengo un equipo entrenado. No serán fáciles de enfrentar, menos con esto. - _Dijo señalando el arete en su oreja._

- ¿Por fin me dirás que es ese arete tuyo? - _Pregunte esperando una __respuesta._

- Tampoco te lo voy a decir. Muy pronto lo sabrás, eso también es una sorpresa. - _Dijo esbozando una sonrisa en su cara._

- Hmph, siempre con lo mismo.

_Después__ de nuestra conversación, alguien toco la puerta. Yo sabia perfectamente quienes estaban del otro lado. Mis 2 mejores amigos, **Trishards** y **WachoX**, quienes también comenzaban su viaje ese día._

- Esos deben ser mis amigos. Bueno, adiós mamá. Nos vemos, Peque. - _Tome mi mochila y salí de casa_. - Hola chicos ¿Listos para ir a **Pueblo Arena**?

- Desde luego, no creo que podamos soportar mas tiempo - _Dijo Trishards saludando con la mano_

- Por fin saliste, estoy ansioso por tener por fin mi Pokémon - _Dijo WachoX mostrando su apuro por salir de **Pueblo Hojaverde.**_

_**-** _Yo también, salgamos de una vez. Hacia la** Ruta 201**. - _Exclamé mostrando mi emoción._

_Salimos del Pueblo dirigiéndonos hacia el inicio de nuestra aventura. Después de un corto silencio incomodo, comenzamos a hablar..._

- Entonces ¿Ya saben que Pokémon escogerán? - _Pregunto Trishards rompiendo el silencio._

- Obviamente, puto. El Pokémon que tenga mejores stats para las batallas. - _Dijo WachoX pensando en luchar competitivamente desde el comienzo._

_- _¿Ah si? Yo escogeré al que se vea mejor. Seguramente sera el mas fuerte. - _Conteste con un pensamiento diferente al suyo._

_- _Hmm, yo escogeré al que tenga mejor apariencia. Después de todo, con un buen entrenamiento cualquiera puede ganar. - _Opinó Trishards luego de escuchar nuestras opinión._

_Momentos después logramos ver Laboratorio...  
_

- Hay esta el Laboratorio. - _Dije mientras nos aproximábamos._

_Al entrar, nos esperaba el **Profesor Rowan**. Un hombre veterano, algo anciano, de pelo y bigote blanco. Vestía una bata de laboratorio y tenia un maletín en la mano. Parecía que sujeta algo muy importante. Sin embargo, lo que mas llamaba la atención de el era su seriedad, como si estuviese de mal humor. Luego de entrar y saludar, se dirigió a nosotros..._

_- _Bienvenidos, muchachos. Yo soy el Profesor Rowan, aunque eso ya deberían saberlo. - _Dijo sin cambiar de expresión. - _Asumo que vinieron hasta aquí para poder iniciar su viaje como Entrenadores Pokémon ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que si. - _Respondimos los 3 juntos._

- Bien, entonces no perdamos mas tiempo, siganme.

_Coloco el maletín que cargaba sobre una mesa y lo abrió con una llave. Dentro de el habían 3 objetos de forma esférica y un articulo rectangular con pantalla._

- Esto es un Pokédex, una enciclopedia virtual de alta tecnología con el que podrán registrar y consultar información de todos los Pokémon que encuentren a lo largo de todo su viaje. Ademas, con el también pueden analizar los stats de los Pokémon que capturen. Y estas son Poké balls, dentro de cada una de ellas hay un Pokémon que sera el primero en acompañarlos en su viaje. Los Pokémon que tengo para darles son estos 3. Obviamente, uno para cada uno. - _Tomo una por una y la lanzo al aire, de donde salieron 3 Pok_émon - Este es el Pokémon de tipo fuego, **Chimchar**... El Pokémon de tipo agua es **Piplup**... Y por ultimo, el de tipo Planta es **Turtwig**. No sean tímidos, escojan el que deseen.

- Aun lado, bitches. - _Exclamo WachoX empujadonos hacia un lado._ - Yo seré el primero en escoger. - _Saco su Pokédex y analizo a los 3 Pokémon. - _Al parecer, el que tiene los mejores stats entre los 3 es Turtwig. Esta decidido - _Tomó su Poké ball y lo guardo en ella._

_Trishards y yo intercambiamos miradas, ambos intuimos la decisión del otro así que no tuvo problema en dejarme escoger a mi primero._

_- _Ambos se ven con mucho potencial. Sin embargo, yo escojo a Chimchar. Te vez con mucha fuerza y seguramente me ayudaras a ganar muchas batallas. - _Tomé su Poké ball y lo guardé en ella._

_Trishards sabia que yo haría esa __elección. Así que se acerco a Piplup, quien se veía algo desanimado y hablo con el._

_- _De todas maneras iba a escogerte a ti, Piplup. Te vez mejor y seguramente eres igual de fuerte que los otros 2, confió en ti. - _Tomo su Poké ball e hizo lo mismo que nosotros._

_- _Ahora que ya escogieron sus Pokémon solo me queda pedirles un favor. - _Dijo el Profesor Rowan acercándose a nosotros._

_- _Claro - _Dijimos los 3 juntos._

- Necesito que me ayuden a completar una guía de todos los Pokémon. - _Dijo señalando nuestras Pokédex_ - Les dejo este encargo en sus manos ¿Pueden hacerlo?

- Por supuesto. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por permitirnos comenzar nuestro viaje. - _Dije respondiendo por nosotros._

_- _Entonces no los detendré por mas tiempo. Ya pueden retirarse.

- Muchas gracias, Profesor. Nos vemos. - _Dijimos despidiéndonos._

_Salimos del Laboratorio. Estábamos contentos, ya que por fin eramos oficialmente Entrenadores Pokémon. Y ya sabíamos que era lo primero que queríamos hacer para inicial nuestro viaje._

_- _Fourd ¿Quieres que veamos quien es mas fuerte? - _Dijo WachoX señalándome con la Poké ball de su recién obtenido Turtwig.  
_

_- _Jaja Estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras, adelante. - _Dije aceptando el reto._ - El ganador luchará contra Trishards._  
_

- Muy bien... ¡Entonces comencemos! ¡Sal, **Turtwig**! - _Exclama mientras lanza la Poké ball_

- ¡Vamos, **Chimchar**! - _Haciendo que salga hacia el combate. - _Comencemos usando **Arañazo**. - _aproximándose hacia el rival._

- Turtwig, esquivalo - _Evitando el ataque con rapidez. - _Es el resultado de tener un Pokémon con mejores stats ¿No crees?_... _Ahora usa **Placaje**. - _El movimiento impacta contra Chimchar._

- Eso no nos detendrá. Usa **Arañazo** un vez mas. - _Chimchar vuelve a acercarse._

- No te dejaremos hacerlo, usa **Refugio**. - _Turtwig se esconde en su caparazón, aumenta su defensa y anula completamente el ataque._

- Pero ahora estamos cerca a ustedes. Chimchar, usa **Ascuas** cuando aparezca. - _Cuando el __Pokémon_ adversario sale de su escondite es impactado por el movimiento, provocadole gran daño.

- Eres una sucia. - _Dice WachoX __insultándome, reflejando su __frustración_ - Tenemos que emparejar el daño. Turtwig, usa **Placaje**.

- Es nuestro turno de esquivar. Chimchar, salta. - _Ordeno para evita el impacto exitosamente. - _Ahora usa **Ascuas** desde arriba. - _Ejecuta el movimiento por segunda vez y cae una pequeña lluvia de fuego._

- Rápido, usa **Refugio** para impedir el daño. - _El Pokémon se esconde, ______pero el no logra resistir el ataque (Refugio sube Defensa, mas no Defensa_ _Especial)_. - Rayos, otro daño directo. Debemos recuperar energía; Turtwig, ahora usa **Absorber**. - _El rival crea un rayo verde que impacta contra Chimchar, robando energía._

- Eso no nos afecta. Detenlo usando **Arañazo**. - _Chimchar, quien recibía leve daño por segundo, ataca y Turtwig cae debilitado._

_____- _¡¿QUE?! No es posible, Turtwig tenia mejores stats. Eres un pussy. - _Reclama WachoX después de regresar a su Pokémon debilitado._

_- _Puede tener mejores stats, pero eso no superará la ventaja de tipos. - _Dije intentando calmarlo._

_- _Mamadas, la próxima vez te derrotaremos. - _Aclara en tono desafiante._ - Pero por ahora iré hacia el Centro Pokémon, no podre seguir con Turtwig en estas condiciones. Nos vemos... - _Dice mientras se aleja._

- Creo que eso nos deja a nosotros con una batalla pendiente. - _Dice Trishards acercándose con una Baya Zidra en la mano. - _Dale esto a Chimchar, le hará recuperar energía para no estar en desventaja.

- ¿Mas de la que ya tiene por los tipos? - _Dije recordando la razón de mi reciente victoria. -_ Gracias de todas maneras ¿Listo para seguir luchando, Chimchar?

_Chimchar se emociona y hace una posición de lucha._

- ¿Entonces ya están listos? Eso es bueno... ¡Adelante, **Piplup**!

- ¡Vamos otra vez, **Chimchar**! - _Entrando en el combate. -_ Usa **Arañazo**. - _aproximándose hacia el rival._

- Detenlo usando **Gruñido**. - _Emite un sonido agudo que provocando que mi Pokémon interrumpa el ataque._

_- _No pares, sigue con el ataque. - _Ordeno para lograr golpearlo, pero el rival solo recibe la mitad del daño. - _¿Que paso? No le hizo nada. - _Dije sorprendido._

- Resulta que Gruñido reduce el Ataque físico del oponente. - _Explica Trishards_

_- _Eso no pondrá el combate de tu lado. Chimchar, usa **Arañazo** varias veces. - _Atacando consecutivamente._

_- _Frena sus movimientos usando **Burbuja**. - _Impactando directamente y haciendo retroceder a mi Pokémon._

_- _Arg... En ese caso usa **Ascuas**. - _El ataque impacta en Piplup, pero no le tiene gran efecto. - _Esto es malo... El Ataque de Chimchar ha disminuido y su Ataque Especial no es nada eficaz. -_ Pensé mientras intentaba idear una forma efectiva de atacar. - _Chimchar, sigue usando **Ascuas**. - _Ordené sin poder pensar en nada.________  
_

_- _Piplup, sigue también con **Burbuja**. - _El movimiento atraviesa mi ataque y Chimchar recibe todo el daño._

_- _Con el poder que nos queda ahora es todo o nada. Usa **Arañazo** con todo. - _Dije esperando un golpe critico._

_- _Ahora usa **Destructor**. - _____________Ambos golpes impactan en el otro, sin embargo Chimchar es el que cae debilitado._

_______-_ ¡Chimchar! ¿Te encuentras bien?_ - __Dije acercándome a mi Pokémon._

_- _No estuvo mal. - _Dijo Trishards intentando animarme._ - A pesar de haber estado acorralado con tus movimientos no dejaste de luchar._  
_

- Tu estuviste igual, pero será diferente la siguiente vez. - _Aclaré regresando a Chimchar a su Poké ball_ - Chimchar y yo superaremos la desventaja de tipo.

- Como digas. Yo me adelantaré hacia la **Ruta 202**, hasta la próxima. - _Dijo mientras se alejaba._

- Hasta luego - _Dije despidiéndome con la mano._

**_Continuara..._**


	2. Rich boy zLight

**Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh (Cap.2) - Rich boy zLight**

Saludos, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi Fic. Espero sea de su agrado y por favor, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc. Pero antes de empezar daré una breve descripción de los personajes principales que aparecerán...

**zLight**: Personaje secundario de la historia. Joven de 16 años que acaba de comenzar su viaje como Entrenador Pokémon. Es millonario, por lo que puede conseguir el Pokémon que desee (De cualquier región) pagando grandes cantidades de dinero. Su estrategia se basa en tener Pokémon que se vean intimidantes y fuertes a la vez. Sin embargo, no tiene ninguna experiencia en batallas.

* * *

_Después__ de mi derrota en **Pueblo Arena** fui directamente hacia el **Centro Pokémon**. La **Enfermara Joy** curo a mis __Pokémon rápidamente con una maquina._

_- _Aquí tienes. - _Dijo devolviendome la __Poké ball de Chimchar_ - Tu Chimchar ya se encuentra completamente recuperado y con mucha energía.

- Muchas gracias. - _ Respondí amablemente._

_Luego de eso me dirige hacia la **Tienda** dentro del mismo lugar. Necesitaba **Pociones** y __**Poké balls** para mas tarde ese día. Después de todo, uno nunca sabe que el lo que puede pasar.  
_

_- _Buenos días ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? - _Pregunto el vendedor_

_- _Me gustaría comprar unas... hmm... 3 Pociones y unas 5 Poké balls, por favor.

- Muy bien, aquí tiene 3 Pociones. - _Dijo después de sacar unos sprays de color morado de su mostrador._ - ¿Y en que tipo de Poké balls esta interesado?

- ¿Tipo? - _Pregunte al no saber que existían diferentes tipos de Poké balls._

_- _Si, tenemos la... - _Hablo por un buen rato mostrando y explicándome la función de cada una de ellas. - ... _Entonces ¿Cuales desea comprar?_  
_

- Elección difícil. - _Dije pensado en cual debería escoger... Y después de un momento respondí. - _Deme una** Buceo Ball**, **Luna Ball**, **Sebo Ball**, **Ocaso Ball** y una **Rapid Ball**. - _Alcanzándole el dinero para pagar._

- Perfecto, por la compra de varios productos te regalaré una **Honor Ball**. - _Dijo alegremente entregadome una Poké ball completamente blanca._

_- _¿Enserio? Genial, gracias. - _Dije por el regalo._

_Salí__ del Centro __Pokémon y me dirige hacia **Ciudad Jubileo** recorriendo la **Ruta 202**. Estaba mas emocionado que antes de recibir a Chimchar. Después de llevar un largo rato caminando, de entre los arbustos salto un **Bidoof**. En ese mismo segundo, saque mi Pokédex y lo analice._

___- _Bidoof, el Pokémon ratón regordete. Tiene nervios de acero y nada puede perturbarlo. Es más ágil y activo de lo que aparenta. - _Dijo la enciclopedia virtual._

_- _Es el primer Pokémon salvaje que encuentro en mi viaje, pero para ser honesto no lo quiero para mi equipo... - _Dije dando mi opinión del Pokémon. - _Bueno, por lo menos servirá para entrenar ¡Vamos, **Chimchar**! - _Exclamé lanzando la Poké ball. - _Usa **Ascuas** contra ese Bidoof. - _Da un salto y ataca._

_El movimiento impacta contra el distraído Pokémon y este responde con **Placaje**._

_- _Esquivalo. - _Chimchar evadió el ataque con un salto. - _Termina con **Arañazo** seguido de **Ascuas**. - _Chimchar hace lo que digo y el Bidoof queda debilitado. - _Eso ha estado muy bien. - _Dije felicitando a mi Pokémon._

_- _Esa ha sido una gran lucha. - _Dijo una voz femenina entre los arboles._

_- _¿Quien anda hay? - _Pregunte a la desconocida voz._

_- _No hay porque alarmarse. - _Dijo una chica revelando su escondite. - _Soy **Nati** y también soy una Entrenadora Pokémon.

- Soy Fourd ¿Que hacías escondida? - _Pregunté por curiosidad_

- Caminaba por aquí en caso de que apareciera alguien para entrenar. Habrá que combatir ¿Que dices?

- Adelante, estamos listos ¿No es así, amigo? - _Dije emocionado por el combate mientras que **Chimchar** asentía con la cabeza._

- Entonces comencemos ¡Sal de hay, **Starly**! - _Exclamó lanzando su Poké ball, de la cual salio un ave._

_- _Starly, el Pokémon pájaro. Son débiles individualmente, por eso forman grupos. Pero, si el grupo crece demasiado, se pelean. - _Dijo mi Pokédex después de analizarlo._

- No te dejes engañar por tu Pokédex. - _Dijo Nati defendiendo la reputación de su Pokémon_ - Mi Starly es mas fuerte que los Pokémon salvajes de aquí.

- De eso no me cabe duda, pero empecemos de una vez. Chimchar, usa **Ascuas**. - _Lanzado pequeñas cantidades de fuego por la boca._

_- _Esquivalo usando **Ataque Rápido**. - _El Pokémon evade el movimiento y golpea al mio con fuerza._

_- _¿Pero que... Entonces usa **Arañazo**. - _Chimchar rasguña la cara de Starly, provocando que se aleje._

_- _Ahora usa **Placaje**. - _El adversario comienza a acercarse._

_-_ Usa **Ascuas** mientras se aproxima. - _El daño provocado por mi movimiento hace que detenga el suyo.  
_

_- _Starly, resiste. - _Dice Nati motivando a su Pokémon._

_- _Acaba usando **Ascuas** una vez mas. - _Lanza el ataque, dejando a Starly debilitado._ - Tengo que admitirlo, tu Pokémon no es nada débil. - _Dije regresando a Chimchar a su Pokéball_ - Me impresionó mucho su Ataque Rápido.

- ¿Sorprendente, verdad? Aun nos falta entrenar mas, pero aun así, fue una buena batalla. - _Afirma con una sonrisa en el rostro._

- Así es. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. - _Respondí despidiéndome._

_Seguí__ caminando por la Ruta luchando contra algunos Pokémon que se me cruzaban. Chimchar no había recibido mucho daño de los enfrentamientos mientras nos acercábamos a Ciudad Jubileo. Luego de un rato, cuando logré divisar la ciudad, un Pokémon poco común cruzo por mi delante y salto rápidamente hacia la rama de un árbol. Era pequeño, redondo y de color verde.  
_

_- _¿Que? ¿Un Starly verde? No, es otro Pokémon... - _Saqué mi Pokédex para que me despejara las dudas._

_- _**Natu**, el Pokémon ave pequeña. Este Pokémon no puede volar, por lo que ha desarrollado tremendamente la habilidad de saltar. Aletea y da brinquitos por las ramas. Siempre parece estar mirando algo. - _Informo la Pokédex._

- Así que Natu... No parece un Pokémon común. Solo por eso lo atraparé. - _Dije entusiasmado por mi posible primera captura. - _¡Vamos, **Chimchar**! - _Exclamé lanzando la Poké ball. - _Escúchame, vamos a atrapar a ese Natu. Prepárate, usa **Ascuas**.

_Chimchar lanza el movimiento. Sin embargo, el Pokémon reacciona rápido y evade el ataque dando un corto salto hacia la derecha. Después de burlarnos, da un giro y se desvanece usando **Finta**._

- ¿Que? ¿Desapareció? - _Me pregunte a mi mismo sin saber que movimiento había usado._

_Vuelve a aparecer justo delante de mi Pokémon y lo embiste para luego darle un **Picotazo**._

_- _Hay estas. Resiste Chimchar. - _Este me hace un gesto positivo._ - Genial, ahora usa **Malicioso**. - _Sus ojos comienzan a brillar mirando a Natu, pero el Pokémon salvaje se le queda mirando y le devuelve la mirada fijamente (**Espejomágico**), siendo Chimchar el afectado. -_ Demonios, no se que acaba de pasar, pero estoy seguro de que no es nada bueno. - _Dije frustrado.__  
_

_Quede paralizado en mi desesperación por planear una estrategia, pero el Natu aprovecho la oportunidad y atacó otra vez. Esta vez sus ojos se iluminaron y rodearon a Chimchar de una aura azul (**Psíquico**), provocandole mucho daño._

_- _Sabes buenos movimientos, eso me da mas ganas de capturarte... Pero no se como. - _Dije nervioso.__  
_

_En ese momento recordé lo que dijo la Pokédex - (...) no puede volar (...) - Lo que me dio tiempo para pensar en una estrategia rápida para poder agotarlo._

- Ya lo tengo. Chimchar, usa **Arañazo**. - _Ejecuto el movimiento confiando en lo que había planeado._

_Tal como predije, el Natu desapareció usando **Finta**._

_- _Perfecto, salta hacia cualquier árbol. - _Saltó y se sujeto de una rama... Y cuando el adversario detuvo su movimiento. - _Ahora usa **Ascuas** desde arriba.

_Chimchar lanza el movimiento desde arriba, el cual impacta directamente. Natu comienza a brillar ligeramente, pero seguía recibiendo daño (**Quemado**) y se detiene._

_- _Usa **Arañazo** para poder capturarlo. - _Se acerca y ejecuta exitosamente el ataque. - _Tu seras mi primer Pokémon salvaje capturado. Ve, **Honor Ball**. - _Exclame lanzando el objeto de captura._

_La Honor Ball impacta contra Natu y entra en ella sin problemas. Luego de agitarse por unos segundos se detiene y emite un brillo, indicando la captura._

_- _Si Chimchar, lo logramos. Capturamos a Natu. - _Dije con alegría después de recoger la Honor Ball. - _Sin embargo ¿Porque comenzó a brillar? - _Saque mi Pokédex para analizar sus movimientos conocidos y después de revisarlos descubrí su cuarto ataque. - _Valla, tenia un haz bajo la manga.

_Después de eso, llegué a __**Ciudad Jubileo**. Una vez allí, pase por el **Centro Pokémon** para recuperar las energías de Chimchar y Natu. Cuando salí del establecimiento, comencé a hacer un recorrido por la ciudad e investigar hacia donde ir ahora. Mientras caminaba, pase junto a un gran edificio que decía enfrente "**Poké-reloj S.A.**". El nombre me llamo un poco la atención asi que decidí acercarme. Afuera de el se encontraba un chico de pelo un poco largo, con lentes, una camiseta con un $ en ella y jeans (Parecía de mi misma edad). Apenas me vio, me habló.  
_

- Tu ¿Acabas de llegar a esta ciudad, verdad? - _Preguntó el chico_ - Nunca antes te había visto por aquí ¿Como te llamas?

- Soy Fourd. Y si, llegue hace una hora ¿Quien eres tu?

- Me llamo **zLight**. Soy un Entrenador Pokémon... y por lo visto tu también. Dime algo ¿Te gustaría participar en un reto?

- Hmm... Eso depende ¿Que clase de reto? - _Pregunté con cierto __interés_

- ¿Ves el edificio de esta empresa atrás mio? - _Dijo señalando la __edificación._ - Es una compañía multimillonaria familiar y resulta que mi padre es el presidente. Se encarga de vender **Poke-Relojes**, un reloj multifuncional, a los entrenadores novatos como tu. - _Informó el chico. _- Me pidió si podía ayudarlo a promocionar el nuevo modelo de Poke-Reloj que acaba de lanzar. - _Anunció mostrando el reloj en su muñeca._ - El reto consiste en derrotar en una batalla a mis 2 Pokémon. Si lo logras te llevaras uno completamente gratis.

- Déjame ver si entendí ¿Dices que si te derroto en una batalla me darás gratis unos de esos bonitos relojes? - _Pregunté para asegurarme de que había oído bien._

_- _Así es ¿Aceptas? - _Dijo __retándome_

- Bien, acepto tu reto. - _Dije decidido._

_- _Entonces yo inicio. Prepárate a ser derrotado por mis costosos Pokémon ¡Adelante, **Treecko**! - _Exclamó lanzando una **Lujo ball**._

_- _Es la primera vez que veo ese Pokémon. - _Dije mientras sacaba mi Pokédex._

_- _Treecko, el Pokémon gecko. Treecko es capaz de trepar paredes verticales lisas y usar su gruesa cola para atacar a sus oponentes. Como construye sus nidos en grandes arboles, se dice que esos arboles tendrán una vida muy larga. - _Informó la enciclopedia._

_- _Interesante ¡Vamos, **Chimchar**! - _Exclamé lanzando la Poké ball._

_- _Treecko, usa **Destructor**. - _El Pokémon rival comenzó a acercarse._

_- _Usa **Arañazo**.

_ Ambos aciertan el golpe al adversario sin daños graves, demostrando que los niveles de fuerza era similares._

_- _Parece que estamos al mismo nivel. - _Dijo zLight después de ver la potencia de los golpes._

_- _No por mucho tiempo. Chimchar, usa **Malicioso**. - _Sus__ ojos se iluminan y Treecko queda paralizado por unos segundos._

- Ja, no necesitamos ataques físicos para ganar. Ahora usa **Lluevehojas**. - _Su Pokémon se rodeo de hojas que aparecieron a su alrededor que seguidamente lanzó hacia Chimchar._

_- _¿Que es eso? - _Me pregunté sorprendido_ - Usa** Ascuas** para contrarrestarlo.

_Chimchar ejecuta el movimiento, pero solo logra eliminar una parte del las hojas que se dirigían hacia el, recibiendo un daño __reducido. Ademas, noté también que Treecko se debilito un poco después de realizar el ataque._

_- _¿Que? Se supone que Lluevehojas acaba con todos ¿Como es que tu Pokémon no esta rendido en el suelo? - _Pregunto frustrado._

_-_ Quizá porque pensamos rápido y porque Chimchar es un tipo fuego... Por lo que veo, ese movimiento es demasiado poderoso incluso para Treecko.

- Silencio, el combate aun continua. Treecko, usa **Dragoaliento**. - _El Pokémon lanza un aire color blanco de su boca, pero muy débil._

- Chimchar, esquivalo y usa **Arañazo**. - _Logra evadir el impacto y golpea al rival. - _Usa **Ascuas**. - _El movimiento impacta directamente y dejando debilitado a Treecko._

_- _¡¿QUE?! No, Treecko.

- Por mas de que supiera movimientos fuertes, no podrá ganar a menos que los pueda controlar.

- Si si, lo derrotaste. - _Dice regresando a Treecko a su Lujo ball_ - Ahora te enfrentaras a este. - _Exclama lanzando otra Lujo Ball de donde sale un dragón azul._

_- _¿Te gustan los Pokémon raros, verdad? - _Pregunté mientras sacaba la Pokédex nuevamente._

_-_**Bagon**, el Pokémon dragón cabeza de roca. Bagon sueña con poder volar por el aire. Al frustrarse por no poder hacerlo, usa su cabeza para pulverisar roca hasta que se vuelve tan dura como el acero. - _Informó_

- Así que un dragón. Esto será interesante. - _Dije ansioso por luchar contra el._

- Esta vez comenzaré yo. Bagon, usa **Mordisco**. - _Sus dientes comienzan a brillar y se avecina._

- **Chimchar**, esquivalo.

_Chimchar logra saltar para evadir el ataque, pero Bagon salta y lo sujeta del brazo con sus mandíbulas._

_- _Oh no, usa **Ascuas** para quitartelo de encima. - _Dije desesperado._

- No lo creo, usa **Furia dragón**.

_Mi Pokémon se encontraba todavía con Bagon en el brazo. Como si eso no bastara, boca comenzó a iluminarse de un color azul el cual termina lanzando hacia el suelo con junto con Chimchar._

- Vamos Chimchar, resiste.

_Después__ de decir esto, se levantó y su cuerpo se envolvió de un aura naranja parecida a fuego._

_- _Mar llamas, una habilidad que aumenta el poder de los ataques de tipo fuego un 50% si el usuario está en peligro. - _Dijo la Pokédex._

_- _Interesante, en ese caso usa **Ascuas**.

_Chimchar usó el movimiento mientras se acercaba a el rival. Al hacer esto, el mismo se envolvió en fuego y comenzó a girar. Había aprendido **Rueda de Fuego.** Bagon es impactado, pero usa su fuerte cabeza para amortiguar el daño._

_- _Eso fue asombroso, Chimchar. Sigamos con eso,** Rueda de Fuego**. - _Dije emocionado por el nuevo movimiento._

- No creo que eso te salve. Ahora usa **Carga dragon**.

_Bagon se envolvió de energía color azul que toman la forma de un dragón y embiste con fuerza. Aunque el movimiento de Chimchar estuvo potenciado, es derrotado por el poder del ataque enemigo. Dejándolo debilitado._

_- _No, Chimchar. - _Dije acercándome a el. - _No te preocupes, lo hiciste muy bien. Es hora de un descanso. - _Mientras lo regresaba a su Poké ball. - _No creí que tu Bagon fuera tan fuerte. Parece que me confié demasiado.

- Ahora conoces el poder del dinero... digo, de mis Pokémon. Vamos, saca el siguiente. - _Dijo desafiándome.__  
_

_- _Como quieras. Adelante, **Natu**. - _Exclamé lanzando la Honor ball. - _Es hora de mostrarle tu poder.

_- _Esa ave no detendrá a Bagon. Usa **Mordisco**.

- Perfecto, esquivalo con **Finta**. - _Desapareciendo de su lugar._

_- _¿A donde se fue? - _Dijo zLight desconcertado._

_- _Ahora ataca. - _Natu aparece detrás del dragón y lo golpea por la espalda - _Ahora usa **Picotazo.** - _Atacando repetidas veces._

- Usa **Furia dragon**.

_Aprovechando que estaba frente suyo, el movimiento impacta directo a Natu. El poder del ataque lo hace retroceder y le ordeno usar su cuarto movimiento._

_- _Rayos, usa **Respiro** para recuperarte. - _Se ilumina y recupera fuerzas.__  
_

_- _Detenlo con **Carga dragon**.

- **Finta** otra vez. - _Desaparece esquivando el impacto. - _Ataca y usa **Psíquico**.

_Natu se concentra y envuelve a Bagon de un aura azul que le provoca gran daño. Cuando el ataque concluye, este queda con poca fuerza en el suelo._

_- _Vamos Bagon, levántate. - _Dijo el rival alentando a su Pokémon_

_- _Acabalo con **Picotazo**. - _Se acerca rápidamente e impacta en su estomago, dejándolo debilitado. - _Muy bien, Natu. Lo hicimos. - _Dije emocionado._

_- _Esto no puede ser, se supone que los dos eran muy fuertes. Me han estafado. - _Dijo zLight frustrado regresando a su Pokémon._

- No estuviste nada mal. - _Le mencione para animarlo_ - Pero los Pokémon no tienen toda la culpa de perder. Se necesita sincronía entre ambos. Estoy seguro de que hubieras ganado si planeabas bien una estrategia en lugar de enfocarte en atacar solamente.

- Quizá tengas razón. - _Dijo intentando aceptar que también era su culpa. - _Casi lo olvido. Aquí esta tu Poke-reloj. - _Alcanzándome una pequeña caja con el aparato._

- Gracias, me sera de mucha ayuda para mi viaje. - _Manifesté recibiéndolo._

- Hablando de viajes. Mañana llegaran mis otros 4 Pokémon pedidos desde otras regiones. Apenas los tenga también comenzare un viaje. - _Informó_

_- _Suena interesante, espero volver a encontrarnos. - _Dije volviendo a desafiarlo._

- No lo dudes, la próxima vez mis Pokémon y yo seremos mejores que ahora.

_Me despedí de el y me aleje del lugar hacia una salida que seguramente me llevará hasta **Ciudad Pirita**, la siguiente ciudad donde tendré mi primera batalla de gimnasio._

_****__Continuara..._


	3. Equipo Galaxia

**Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh (Cap.3) - Equipo Galaxia**

Saludos, aquí esta el capitulo 3 de mi Fic. Espero sea de su agrado y por favor, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc. Pero antes de empezar daré una breve descripción de los personajes principales que aparecerán...

**Reclutas Galaxia**: Personajes secundarios de la historia. Son miembros de menor nivel del Equipo Galaxia. Buscan gran variedad de Pokémon para unirlos, mediante la fuerza, a su equipo y así poder cumplir sus objetivos con mayor facilidad.

**Sandra**: Chica de 16 años, acaba de convertirse en Entrenadora Pokémon. Detesta que la subestimen a ella o a sus Pokémon. Su estrategia se basa en potenciar los ataques de sus Pokémon para luego provocar mayor daño durante el combate.

* * *

_Después__ de mi batalla contra **zLight** en ____**Ciudad Jubileo **me dirige hacia el **Centro Pokémon** y luego a una salida que se encontraba cerca del edificio de ____"**Poké-reloj S.A.**". Estaba en camino hacia __**Ciudad Pirita**_ contemplando mi nuevo **Poke-Reloj. **Estaba atardeciendo mientras caminaba por una camino con el letrero **Ruta 218**, hasta que me detuve por notar que el camino terminaba en una ruta acuática.

_- _¿Y esto? ¿Como se supone que llegue a la siguiente ciudad ahora? - _Me pregunte a mi mismo. - _Supongo que tendré que buscar otro camino.

_Justo después de decir eso note que habían 2 personas vestidas con una especie de uniforme, un chico y una chica. Tenían una chaqueta de cuello alto y de color blanco con una **G** en medio. Tenían el pelo de color verde pastel. Sus pantalones eran negros enteros y sus botas son de color blanco. Estaban en una batalla contra 3 Pokémon salvajes del agua, 2 de ellos estaban heridos y el ultimo los defendía a toda costa. Así que saque mi __Pokédex para registrar sus datos._

_-_**Zubat**, el Pokémon murciélago. Evita la luz del día porque le resulta perjudicial para la salud. Durante el día, permanece en cuevas o bajo los aleros de las casas viejas durmiendo colgado de las patas, cabeza abajo.

- **Stunky**, el Pokémon zorrillo. Se protege expulsando un fluido maloliente por sus cuartos traseros. El hedor repele Pokémon en un radio de 2 km y puede durar 24 horas.

- **Clauncher**, el Pokémon camarón pistola. Abate a enemigos voladores disparando agua a presión con su enorme pinza como si de una pistola se tratara.

- **Wingull**, el Pokémon gaviota. Con sus largas alas, atrapa el viento del océano como si surcase las olas y planea por todo el cielo. Cuando descansa, las repliega. Normalmente transporta comida y otros artículos de valor, y los esconde por todas partes.

- **Buizel**, el Pokémon nutria marina. Puede inflar su collar y usarlo como dispositivo de flotación pudiendo así mantener su cabeza fuera del agua para explorar sus alrededores. - _Informo todos los datos._

_En eso decidí preguntarles por si sabían como llegar al otro lado._

- Disculpen...

- ¿Que? - _Se volvieron hacia mi sorprendidos_ - ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - _Preguntaron algo molestos._

- ¿Yo? Nada, solo quería preguntarles si sabían como llegar hacia la siguiente ciudad cruzando esta ruta acuática.

_Debido a su distracción, el Wingull y el Buizel salvajes (Los Pokémon heridos) escaparon. Por su parte, Clauncher se quedo observándonos tras una roca._

_- _¡NO! Escaparon. - _Exclamo la chica uniformada._

- En cuanto a ti, la respuesta es NO. - _Dijo el chico respondiendo mi pregunta bastante molesto._ - No podrás llegar al otro lado a menos que tengas un Pokémon que conozca el movimiento **Surf**.

- Es una lastima. En ese caso buscaré otro camino jeje... - _Dije intentando evadir el problema que les había causado._

_- _¡Espera! ¿Crees que te dejaremos irte después de provocar que esos Pokémon escaparan?

- Hmm... La verdad pensé que si hasta que escuche tu grito amenazándome. Entonces ¿Que quieren? - _Pregunté a propósito sabiendo la respuesta._

- ¿No es obvio? Derrotaremos a tus Pokémon y luego te unirás a nosotros. - _Proclamo la chica._

_- _¿Unirme a ustedes? ¿Quienes son?

- ¿Que quienes somos? Jajaja. Escucha bien, porque oirás mucho de nosotros. Somos reclutas del "**Equipo Galaxia**", una gran y poderosa organización que pronto gobernara el mundo. - _Dijeron los 2 juntos, como si lo hubiesen memorizado para anunciarlo en una situación así._

_- _¿Así que Equipo Galaxia, no? Eso explica la G en sus chaquetas. - _Dije señalándolos. - _Creí que era de... no se... ¿gay? jajaja

- Espero que tengas hambre. - _Grito__ furioso el chico_ - ¡Porque lo ultimo que te tragarás serán esas palabras! ¡Vamos,** Stunky**! - _Su Pokémon, el cual estuvo detrás suyo todo el tiempo, dio un salto hacia adelante._

- ¡Acaba con el, **Zubat**! - _Exclamó la chica y su Pokémon hizo lo mismo._

_- _Ahora si vamos enserio ¡Adelante, **Chimchar** y **Natu**! - _Exclame lanzando las Poké balls._

_- _Zubat, usa **Impresionar**. - _Zubat c__rea una sombra oscura de el mismo que se dirige hacia Natu_

_- _Stunky, **Arañazo**. - _Este se acerca._

_- _Chimchar, usa **Ascuas**. Natu esquivalo usando **Finta**.

_Chimchar ejecuta el movimiento frenando a Stunky, mientras que Natu desaparece y golpea a Zubat desde atrás._

- No es tan sencillo. Zubat, usa **Chupavidas**. - _Muerde a Natu durante un instante, quitandole un poco de energía._

_- _Stunky, detén sus movimientos usando **Gas venenoso**. - _Abre su boca y lanza humo negro._

- No lo creo. Natu, cúbrelo y regresales el ataque.

_Natu usa su habilidad, **Espejomágico**. Se posiciona frente al Gas venenoso y lo detiene para luego lanzarlo de regreso hacia ellos. Sin embargo, al ser los 2 enemigos de tipo veneno son completamente inmunes._

_- _Bien pensado, pero es inútil contra nosotros. Ahora Stunky, usa **Foco energía**. - _Se ilumina, pero no parece hacer nada. - _Ahora usa **Arañazo**. - _Comienza a aproximarse.__  
_

- Chimchar, usa **Arañazo** también.

_No obstante, las garras de Stunky crecen mas que las de mi Pokémon y logra acertarle el golpe._

_- _Jaja Al usar Foco energía la probabilidad de dar un golpe critico aumenta considerablemente. Pero al ver tu reacción parece que no lo sabias ¿Verdad? - _Dijo el recluta presumiendo su estrategia._

_- _Zubat, usa **Ataque rápido**.

- Natu, detén a Zubat con **Psíquico**. Chimchar, usa **Rueda Fuego**.

_Zubat logra embestir a Natu, pero luego de eso es detenido y lanzado al suelo por Psíquico; dejándolo debilitado._

- ¡No, Zubat! Arg... Regresa. - _Exclamo la chica regresando frustrada a su Pokémon. - _Todo depende de ti.

_Mientras tanto que Chimchar impacta su movimiento contra Stunky._

- Vamos Stunky, resiste y usa **Juego Sucio**.

_Cuando Chimchar termina su ataque es sostenido por Stunky para luego ser lanzado por este directo hacia Natu, dejándolos un poco aturdidos (**Hedor**)._

_- _Acaba con Chimchar usando **Arañazo**.

_Sus garras comienzan a iluminarse y a crecer significativamente. Ordené a Chimchar usar Ascuas para detener su ataque, pero a diferencia de la primera vez Stunky logró resistir y continuó __aproximándose. En eso, Stunky es alcanzado por una potente __**Pistola agua**_ que aparece detrás de una roca. El impacto lo hace retroceder y anula su ataque.

- ¿Que? ¿De donde vino eso? - _Dijo desconcertado el recluta._

_- _Mira, hay esta el **Clauncher** de hace unos momentos. - _Le informó su compañera._

_- _Tu... - _Exclamo el chico amenazándolo. - _Gracias a ti no pudimos capturar a esos Pokémon tipo agua.

- ¿Vas a detener nuestra batalla? - _Pregunté al recluta mientras reanimaba a mis Pokémon aturdidos._

_El Clauncher inicio otro combate contra el **Stunky** de mi enemigo usando **Martillazo**, haciendo brillar su enorme pinza de un color azul y saltando hacia el con cierta furia. Al parecer, Clauncher había formado una rivalidad con los Pokémon de los reclutas por atacar a los otros que vivían en el agua._

_- _Justo lo que quería. Stunky, usa **Juego Sucio**. - _Sostiene a Clauncher y lo lanza contra el suelo con fuerza. - _Ahora usa **Gas Venenoso**. - _Abre su boca y lanza humo negro hacia el herido Pokémon._

- No permitiré que lo hagas. Natu, protege a Clauncher. - _Usando su habilidad para repeler el movimiento._

- ¿Pero que...? No te metas en lo que no te importa. - _Vocifero la chica._

- Ese Clauncher evito que mis Pokémon sean debilitados. - _Dije aclarando lo que había hecho_ - Solo le estoy devolviendo el favor. Ahora Natu, usa **Finta**.

_Natu desaparece y después de unos segundos embiste a Stunky. Acto seguido, Clauncher usa **Pistola agua** para evitar que el enemigo pueda hacer algún movimiento. Finalmente, ordeno a Chimchar usar **Rueda Fuego**, el cual termina debilitando a Stunky.  
_

_- _¡¿QUE?! No, Stunky... - _Exclamo el recluta regresando a su Pokémon._

_- _No es posible. Vencidos... por un estúpido mocoso y un sushi con pinzas. - _Dijo insultando su compañera._

- Esto no será lo ultimo que sepas de nosotros. Retirada. - _Dijeron los reclutas alejándose del lugar._

_- _Hmph... Par de tontos. No pudieron contra nosotros. - _Después de decir eso giré hacia Clauncher._ - Aunque debo admitir que no lo hubiéramos hecho sin tu ayuda, Clauncher. Gracias.

_El Pokémon hace un gesto de agradecimiento y se dirige devuelta al agua. Sin embargo, el impacto ocasionado por el golpe critico de Stunky hace que se detenga a medio camino._

_-_ Oh no, Clauncher ¿Estas bien?_ -_ _Exclamé preocupado haciéndome a el.__ - _Esto esta mal. Los llevare de vuelta al **Centro Pokémon**.

_ Regresé a Chimchar y Natu a sus Poké balls y lleve a Clauncher en mis brazos hacia el mismo Centro Pokémon de hace unos momentos. Minutos mas tarde, la Enfermera Joy me los devolvió junto con Clauncher. Al salir, pensé en volver a la Ruta 218 para regresar a Clauncher al agua._

_- _Parece que estas mejor ¿Verdad amigo? - _Pregunté al Pokémon tipo agua. - _Creo que deberíamos volver para que regreses al agua ¿No crees?

_Al oírme decir esto, Clauncher se sorprendió y desanimo un poco. Segundos después levantó la cabeza, me miro y señalo con su gran pinza hacia el cinturón que llevaba puesto donde estaban mis Poké balls. Me tomó unos segundos lograr entender lo que me quería decir._

_- _Será que... Clauncher ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - _Dije emocionado, pero luego pensé un momento - _O será que quieres que te entrene para poder vencer a los Pokémon de esos tipos...

_El Pokémon asintió con la cabeza por ambas razones._

_- _Entonces esta decidido, vendrás con nosotros. Y no te preocupes, cuando los volvamos a encontrar tu seras el primero en luchar contra ellos. Ahora... - _Exclamé lanzandole la **Buceo Ball.**_

_Esta comenzó a agitarse y segundos después se detuvo, indicando la exitosa captura._

_- _¡Oh si! ¡Capturé un **Clauncher**! - _Dije emocionado con la Poké ball en mi mano hacia arriba. - _Y ahora... tengo que ir a **Ciudad Pirita**, pero no se como._ -_ _Comencé __ a pensar por unos segundos y pensé en algo - _Lo tengo. Una de las funciones del Poké-Reloj es "Mapa", por lo que solo tengo que seleccionarlo y sabré a donde ir.

_Después de encontrar la función en el Poké-reloj noté que, en realidad, la siguiente ruta por la que debería seguir con mi viaje era la **Ruta 203**. Al poder encontrar la salida de la ciudad hacia allá me dispuse a retomar mi camino. Yo y mis Pokémon nos entrenamos un momento mientras atravesábamos el camino luchando contra un par de entrenadores, simples Bidoofs y Starlys. Hasta que cayó la noche y logré llegar hasta la entrada de una cueva con un letrero que decía "**Puerta Pirita**"._

- ¿Una cueva? - _Miré el Poké-reloj - _Según esto, la siguiente ciudad y Gimnasio están del otro lado...

_De repente, delante de nosotros aparece un lagarto naranja parado en 2 patas con fuego en su cola._

_- _¿Pero que... es eso? -_ Dijé sacando mi Pokédex_

- **Charmander**, el Pokémon lagarto. La salud de Charmander puede medirse por la flama en la punta de su cola, la cual arde intensamente cuando tiene buena salud. - _Informó el artilugio._

- ¡Un momento! - _Dijo una chica que salio de entre los arbustos_

_Era de tez clara, llevaba una camiseta color negro con un Skitty y una chaqueta con capucha color azul. __Tenían el pelo largo y castaño. Sus jeanz eran celestes y sus zapatillas de color mostaza._

- Lo siento, estábamos acampando aquí afuera y mi Charmander te confundió con un Pokémon salvaje. - _Sacó una Poké ball y Charmander entro en ella._

- Para ser honesto, no se si sentirme alagado u ofendido. -_ Respondí _

_- _Jeje Soy **Sandra** ¿Planeas cruzar la cueva ahora? - _Preguntó mirando la entrada._

- Me llamo Fourd ¿Y Porque no hacerlo? Tengo a mis Pokémon conmigo.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿Sabes por lo menos que clase de Pokémon hay adentro de esa cueva?

- (...) -_ Pensé intentando adivinar_ - No, la verdad no.

- Eso creí, deberías esperar hasta mañana. - _Dijo intentando convencerme._

- Jaja Quizá tus Pokémon no puedan contra los de la cueva. - _Insinué prejuzgando a sus Pokémon._

_- _¿Que dijiste? - _Respondió fastidiada._

- Oh, nada...

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario ahora? - _Dijo sosteniendo una Pokéball_

_- _Seguro, suena interesante. - _Respondí sonriendo con la Pokéball de Chimchar en mi mano._

_- _Haremos que te arrepientas ¡Sal, **Charmander**! - _Exclamó lanzando la Pokéball_

_- _¡Vamos, **Chimchar**! Acabemos con ellas - _Exclamé haciendo lo mismo._

_- _Sera una batalla uno contra uno ¿Que te parece? Ademas, ya es tarde para una larga batalla.

- Me parece bien. - _Respondí con gesto positivo_

- Y una cosa mas... Si gano, viajaremos juntos.

- ¿Uh...? ¿Y a que viene eso? - _Pregunté __confundido por la propuesta_

- ¿También quieres retar los 8 Gimnasios, verdad? No pareces mala persona y aparte de tus Pokémon, no veo a nadie mas. Si vamos juntos nos haremos mas fuertes. Ademas... tienes cara de estar Forever Alone jaja. - _Riendo al decir esto ultimo._

- Hmm... Puede que tengas razón y no parece tan mala idea. Esta bien, adelante. - _Dije accediendo al trato._

- Entonces comencemos. Charmander usa **Ascuas**. - _Abre su boca y lanza fuego en pocas cantidades._

_- _Chimchar, tu también **Ascuas**.

_Los ataque chocan, pero ninguno gana al otro._

- Parece que estamos iguales. - _Dijo Sandra. - _Pero no por mucho. Ahora usa **Garra Metal**. - _Sus garras se iluminan y adquieren un color plateado mientras se aproxima.__  
_

_- _Eso es nuevo para mi... Esquivalo y usa **Malicioso**.

_Tal como dije, Chimchar logro evadir el ataque de Charmander. Sus ojos comienzan a brillar y lo mira fijamente provocando que se paralice por unos segundos._

_- _¿Así que bajas nuestro ataque? En ese caso usa **Danza Dragón**. - _Se envuelve de un leve humo negro y pequeños rayos._ - Ahora vuelve a usar **Garra Metal**. - _Se acerca con rapidez y golpea a Chimchar antes de que pueda pensar en algo._

_- _No puede ser... ¿Que hiciste? - _Pregunté pasmado_

_- _Jaja Danza Dragón es un movimiento que aumenta el ataque y la velocidad del Pokémon que lo usa.

- Demonios, Chimchar no puede aumentar su velocidad ni ataque ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? -_ Pensé sin poder idear algo. - _B-Bueno, ahora usa **Arañazo**.

- Tu también, **Arañazo**.

_La diferencia de poder hace que Charmander golpee a Chimchar con mas fuerza._

_- _No, Chimchar. Resiste, por favor. - _Dije intentando alentar a mi Pokémon._

_- _Acabemos con **Ascuas**. - _Charmander prepara el ataque._

_- _Ahora es todo o nada, usa **Rueda Fuego**.

_Chimchar se envuelve en llamar y comienza a acercarse hacia el rival, quien al lanzar su movimiento es absorbido por el de mi Pokémon. El ataque de Chimchar impacta con Charmander y lo hace retroceder._

- ¡¿QUE?! - _Sin embargo, logra resistir el golpe. - _Pero deberías saber que no es muy eficaz... Continua con **Garra Metal**.

_Logra dar un poderoso y rápido golpe, el cual deja debilitado a Chimchar._

_- _NO, Chimchar ¿Estas bien? - _Dije regresandolo a su Poké ball. - _Hemos perdido...

- No estuvo tan mal. Ademas, me sorprendió la Rueda Fuego. - _Dijo Sandra para animarme. - _Y ahora viajaremos juntos.

- Si, supongo que si ¿Eso acordamos, no?

- Genial... ¿Pero aun quieres cruzar la cueva ahora? - _Preguntó mi nueva compañera dudando._

- Claro que si, todavía me quedan 2 Pokémon. Vamos...

- De acuerdo

_Nos acercamos a la entrada de la "Puerta Pirita" y en eso vimos varios ojos brillantes de **Zubats** mirándonos fijamente._

- Hmm... O quizá deberíamos esperar hasta mañana ¿No crees? - _Dije nervioso._

_- _Si... jeje... Creo que eso seria lo mejor.

_Ambos sacamos nuestras bolsas de dormir y después de unos minutos comenzamos a descansar..._

___****__Continuara..._


	4. Gimnasio Pirita

**Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh (Cap.4) - Gimnasio Pirita**

Saludos, aquí esta el capitulo 4 de mi Fic. Espero sea de su agrado y por favor, dejen sus **comentarios (Por favor...)**, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

_Luego de mi batalla contra **Sandra** en la __entrada de la "**Puerta Pirita**", la cual termino en la decisión de viajar juntos, __sacamos nuestras bolsas de dormir y después de unos minutos comenzamos a descansar. Esa noche, algo me despertó de mi sueño. Escuche unas pisadas de alguien y cuando desperté vi una sombra pasando frente a mi junto con un Pokémon que brillaba con la ayuda de fuego al lado. Sin embargo, mi vista estaba muy borrosa y el bosque demasiado oscuro para poder ver bien. Las sobras se adentraron en la cueva y volví a dormir como si nada hubiese pasado... A la mañana siguiente, desperté de manera diferente debido a que era la primera ve que dormía en el bosque._

- Aww... - _Hice al bostezar. - _¿Ya es de día?

- Si, deberíamos cruzar la cueva después de comer algo. - _Dijo Sandra al notar que había despertado._

_- ... _Ah, ahora recuerdo. - _Dije haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado el día anterior_ - Me derrotaste en una batalla y ahora viajamos juntos.

- Exacto, y dentro de poco nos dirigiremos hacia **Ciudad Pirita** para nuestra batalla de gimnasio. - _Dijo decidida dando un mordisco a una galleta en su mano._

- Me parece bien... - _Respondí sacando unas papitas en mi mochila. Luego, pregunté por curiosidad - _Por cierto ¿Hace cuanto que comenzaste a viajar?

- Hace unos días. Veraz, soy de la **Ciudad Jubileo**. - _Señalando en dirección a la Ciudad_ - Eso me da la ventaja de volver a casa siempre que pasa algo jaja. Para ser honesta, vine y volví como 3 días.

- ¿Pero entonces porque estabas acá ayer?

- Decidí de que era hora de seguir de una vez. Buscaba un ultimo Pokémon para entrenar y apareciste tu.

- Así que fue eso. - _Dije comiendo las papitas _

_- _¿Y tu? - _Pregunto apuntándome con una galleta en la mano._

_- _Comencé a viajar ayer, desde **Pueblo Hojaverde**. Junto con mis 2 mejores amigos recibimos nuestros Pokémon iniciales del **Profesor Rowan** y nos separamos.

_- _Suena interesante. - _Expresó con una sonrisa._

_-_ Entonces ¿Nos vamos? - _Dije levantándome después de terminar la bolsa de papitas_

_-_ Ya era hora..._  
_

_Cuando volteamos a ver a "Ciudad jubileo" se podía observar mas gente de lo habitual. Parecía haber una especie de evento._

- ¿Que sucede? Parece que celebran algo en la Ciudad - _Pregunté a Sandra______**  
**_

- Bah... No es nada importante. Prefiero capturar yo misma a mis Pokémon. - _Dijo incomoda volteando la cabeza._

- ¿Que? - _Respondí sin poder oírla bien_

- No es nada. Entremos de una vez. - _Dijo acomodándose su mochila en la espalda.__  
_

_- _Esta bien. - _Siguiéndola._

_El lugar no estaba tan oscuro como imagine que seria. Solo era un túnel lleno de rocas tanto en el techo como en el suelo. Intentaba imaginar que me esperaba en mi primera batalla de gimnasio hasta que Sandra me saco de mis pensamientos haciendo una pregunta._

_- _Fourd, dime ¿Que piensas de las personas a las que simplemente les regalan sus Pokémon? - _Dijo con seriedad_

_- _Hmm... Bueno, creo que es mejor capturarlos uno mismo. Se pierde la emoción cuando lo obtienes sin esfuerzo.

- Ya veo. Parece que pensamos igual en ese sentido.

- ¿Porque lo preguntas?

- Por nada... Tal vez te lo diga cuando ganemos la medalla de esta ciudad.

- ¿Ok? Creo - _Dije sin entender el porque de la pregunta._

_Intente decirle que me explicara, pero fui interrumpido por un montañés gordo que apareció de repente frente a nosotros._

- Buenos días, jóvenes. Que coincidencia encontrarnos por aquí ¿Son nuevos en esto de las batallas Pokémon, verdad? Muchos entrenadores que pasan por acá lo son. - _Dijo con una expresión alegre en el rostro._

_- _Tal vez seamos nuevos. Pero no nos va tan mal en las batallas. - _Dije intentando no parecer principiante._

_- _Jaja No hay porque ser tan vanidoso. Todos comenzamos así. Les daré un consejo, no dejen de confiar y querer a sus Pokémon. Les voy a regalar una **Maquina Oculta**, esto les ayudará en su viaje. - _Continuó hablando dándonos un disco. - _La MO06 contiene el movimiento **Golpe Roca**, un movimiento tipo Lucha que les permitirá destruir las rocas que obstaculicen su camino.

- Muchas gracias, señor. - _Dijimos recibiendo el disco._

_- _Esto nos sera de mucha utilidad. - _Agregué_

- No hay de que, jóvenes. Ahora les daré una demostración de su poder con mi Pokémon. - _Dijo lanzando una Poké ball un pequeño Pokémon que parecía tener mucha fuerza._

- Es la primera vez que veo ese Pokémon. - _Dije sacando mi Pokédex._

- **Machop**, el Pokémon superfuerte. Machop tiene una musculatura especial que nunca se agota por mucho que la use. Este Pokémon es tan fuerte que puede derrotar a cien personas de una sola vez. - _Informó_

- Machop, danos una demostración del poder de **Golpe Roca**.

_El Pokémon levanta su puño, este comienza a brillar de un color naranja, y golpea un roca que estaba junto a el. La roca es destruida en varios pedazos y al mismo tiempo genera un fuerte sonido por toda la cueva... Segundos después aparecieron de todas direcciones **Zubats** furiosos._

_- _Esto no se ve bien jaja. Bueno, parece que debo irme. Adiós... - _Regresó a su Machop y salió corriendo._

_- _Oye espera. - _Dije sorprendido._

_- _Esto no puede ser bueno ¡Vamos, corre! - _Gritó Sandra corriendo._

_Corrimos por unos 30 segundos hasta que vimos la salida de la cueva cerca de donde estábamos. Al ver la salida, los Zubats usaron **Supersónico**._

- ¿Comienzan a atacar justo cuando estamos llegando a la salida? - _Saque mi Honor Ball y la lancé. - _Vamos **Natu**, devuelveles su movimiento.

_Natu salio y uso **Espejomágico** para regresar el Supersónico hacia los Zubats, dejándolos confundidos a todos._

- Es nuestro turno. Sal, **Pikachu**. Usa **Rayo**. - _Dijo Sandra lanzando una **Rapid Ball**._

_Su Pokémon salió y lanzo rayos a todos los Zubats, haciéndolos huir._

_- _Bien hecho, Pikachu. - _Dijo acercándose a ella._

_- _Tu también, Natu. - _Mientras que se acomodaba en mi hombro. - _Por cierto, Sandra. Tu Pokémon se ve genial.

- Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón y la forma evolucionada de Pichu. Tiene unas bolsas en las mejillas en las que almacena electricidad. La cola de Pikachu puede ser alcanzada por rayos. A veces no controla la intensidad de sus ataques. - _Dijo mi Pokédex._

- Gracias, el tuyo también. - _Respondió analizando también a mi Pokémon._ - Y parece que ya llegamos a "Ciudad Pirita"._  
_

- Por fin. - _Dije emocionado_ - Ya quiero retar al líder del Gimnasio.

- No tan rápido, será mejor que vallamos primero al Centro Pokémon ¿No recuerdas nuestra batalla de ayer?

- Oh, cierto. Chimchar debe recuperar fuerzas.

_Después de curar a nuestros Pokémon iniciales nos dirigimos inmediatamente al Gimasio Pirita. Sin embargo, cuando entramos ya se estaba llevando una batalla a cabo. Eras Pokémon muy grandes y fuertes. Uno parecía un dinosaurio con una enorme cabeza azul y el del retador era un dragón bípedo naranja. Al ver de reojo al retador, o mejor dicho retadora, pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de mi hermana, **Peque**._

- No puede ser, es mi hermana. - _Dije impresionado._

_- _¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Y porque tiene Pokémon tan fuertes? - _Preguntó Sandra también asombrada._

_- _A decir verdad, nunca los había visto. Ella siempre esta viajando así que no nos vemos mucho. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, ella también esta retando los gimnasios de esta región.

- Quiero ver como termina esto. Quizá nos de una idea de el estilo de batalla del líder.

_Pasamos y nos sentamos en unos asientos cerca del campo de batalla. Mientras observaba saqué mi Pokédex y analicé a los Pokémon._

- **Rampardos**, el Pokémon cabezón y la forma evolucionada de Cranidos. Su cráneo es duro como el hierro. Es tan poderoso que puede pulverizar los objetos más sólidos de un tiro.

- **Dragonite**, el Pokémon dragón. Este Pokémon es extremadamente raro y altamente inteligente. A pesar del tamaño que tiene y de lo pesado que es, puede volar. Es capaz de dar la vuelta al mundo en sólo 16 horas.

- Rampardos, usa **Cabezazo Zen**. - _Dijo el líder de Gimnasio._

_- _Dragonite, detenlo usando **Cola Férrea**.

_Como era de esperarse, la Cola Férrea detuvo el ataque de Rampardos haciéndolo retroceder._

_- _Ha sido una buena batalla, pero es hora de acabar. - _Dijo el líder retando a mi hermana_

- Me parece bien, ataca con todo.

- Rampardos, maestrales todo tu poder. Usa** Testarazo**.

_- _Dragonite, **Carga dragón**.

_Ambos Pokémon se envuelven en energía azul y se lanzan directamente hacia el enemigo. Los ataques colisionan provocando una explosión. Cuando el humo generado por esta se disipa ambos Pokémon quedan de pie mirándose fijamente. Luego de unos segundos de suspenso, Rampardos cae al suelo debilitado._

_- _¡No, Rampardos! - _Exclamó el __líder_

- Buen trabajo, Dragonite.

_Ambos regresaron a sus Pokémon_

_- _Fue una gran batalla contra tus Pokémon. - _Dijo Peque_

_- _Ha sido impresionante. - _Dijo con una medalla en la mano. - _Esta es la Medalla Lignito, la prueba de que me haz derrotado.

- Muchas gracias, Roark.

_Mi hermana se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida del gimnasio, pero fue interceptada por nosotros._

- Oye, espera. - _Le dije __deteniéndola_

_- _¿Fourd? Jaja Entonces si llegaste hasta aquí. - _Dijo riéndose. - _Me pareció haberte visto ayer en la noche cerca de la Puerta Pirita.

- ¿Entonces esa sombra eras tu?

- Si, estaba con **Flareon** iluminando el camino.

- Eso lo explica... - _Dije recordando_

- Y debo suponer que ella es amiga tuya. - _Dijo mirando a Sandra._

- Ah si, ella es Sandra. Veraz, sucedieron un par de cosas y ahora viajamos juntos. - _Dije explicando la situación._

- Lo derrote en una batalla. - _Aclaró Sandra_

- ¿Enserio? Pues parece que aun tienes cosas que aprender.

- Si, pero cambiando de tema... Quiero que te quedes a ver mi batalla de gimnasio. - _Dije decidido._

- Por supuesto, ya quiero ver a tus Pokémon. - _Respondió con un gesto positivo_

_- _Veo que hay mas retadores en mi gimnasio, que interesante. - _Dijo el líder interrumpiendo nuestra __conversación_ - Yo soy **Roark**, líder del Gimnasio Pirita y especialista en Pokémon de tipo Roca. Y ustedes parecen ya conocerse ¿No es verdad? - _Preguntó_

- Así es. El es mi hermano. - _Dijo Peque._

- Soy Fourd

- Soy Sandra, mucho gusto.

- Igualmente chicos, pero solo hay un problema. Solo podré desafiar a uno de ustedes, ya que al terminar la batalla mis Pokémon estarán cansados.

- ¿Entonces que haremos para decidir? - _Dijo Sandra_

- Aunque hay otra opción. - _Añadió Roark. - _Podríamos tener una batalla doble si ambos están de acuerdo. A diferencia de una batalla normal, esta pondrá a prueba su capacidad de coordinación con el otro.

- De acuerdo. - _Dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo._

- Esa bien, entonces vallamos al campo de batalla.

- Oigan. - _Nos llamó mi hermana a un lado - _No crean que por ser un 2 contra 1 será una batalla mas fácil._  
_

- Hmm... Considerando que es una batalla de gimnasio, nunca pensé que seria sencillo. - _Respondí_

_Nos acercamos al extremo derecho del campo de batalla._

_- _Estas son las reglas básicas de todos los los Gimnasios. - _Explicó Roark_ - Se usaran el numero de Pokémon que el líder decida, que en este caso serán 3. La batalla terminara cuando ustedes o yo venzamos a todos los Pokémon del otro y solo ustedes pueden sustituir a sus Pokémon ¿Entendido?

- Entendido. - _Respondimos los 2._

- Entonces empecemos ¡**Geodude**, adelante! - _Exclamó lanzando su Poké ball._

- Primer Pokémon tipo roca que veo. - _Dije sacando mi Pokédex_

_- _Geodude, el Pokémon roca. Se encuentran normalmente en los caminos de montaña. Geodude tiene un increíble poder defensivo que lo hace prácticamente resistente a cualquier ataque físico. - _Informó_

- En ese caso ¡Ve, **Chimchar**!

- ¡Tu también, **Charmander**!

- ¿Tienen entendido de que los Pokémon tipo fuego son débiles contra los tipo roca? - _Preguntó Roark extrañado_

- Ellos son parte de nuestros 3 únicos Pokémon. - _Respondí_

_- _Ya veo... Entonces Geodude, usa **Trampa Rocas**. - _Genera una rocas alrededor suyo que lanza a nuestros Pokémon, pero no los daña._

_- _¿El ataque fallo? - _Preguntó Sandra_

_- _No, funciono perfectamente. Dentro de poco sabrán porque.

- Chimchar, usa **Malicioso**. - _Sus ojos comienzan a brillar paralizando a Geodude y bajando su defensa._

_- _Charmander,** Danza dragón**. - _Se envuelve de un leve humo negro y pequeños rayos._

_- _¿Así que bajan mis defensas y suben su velocidad? Me parece que seguiremos con **Desenrollar**. - _Se contrae hasta hacerse una bola que comienza a girar hacia nosotros._

- Charmander, esquivalo y usa **Ascuas**.

- Tu igual, Chimchar.

_Logran evadir el ataque y lanzan pequeñas cantidades de fuego al rival, pero no logran hacerle nada._

- Esos movimientos no le harán nada a Geodude. Ahora usa** Lanzarrocas**. - _Golpea al suelo y salen disparadas muchas rocas._

_- _Chimchar, destruyelas con **Golpe Roca**.

- Charmande, haz lo mismo con **Garra metal**.

_Las rocas del movimiento son destrozadas_

- Entonces tenían movimientos eficaces después de todo. Veamos que hacen con esto, ahora usa **Desenrollar** con **Pulimento**.

_Geodude se contrae de nuevo mientras comienza a brillar levemente aumentando su velocidad. Ordenamos a nuestros Pokémon esquivar el ataque; Sin embargo el adversario logra golpear a ambos como Pinball dejándolos muy dañados en el suelo._

_- _Chimchar, resiste.

- Charmander ¿Estas bien?

- Desenrollar ataca repetidas veces y cada vez es con mayor potencia que la anterior. Espero que tengan algo planeado para esto. - _Dijo Roark explicando el movimiento._

_- _Esto es malo, hay que hacer algo rápido. - _Le dije a Sandra_

_- _Un ataque directo y eficaz. - _Respondió pensando rápidamente. - _Cuando este cerca le damos con nuestros movimientos mas fuertes.

- Entendido.

_- _Geodude, continua con **Desenrollar**. - _Dirigiéndose con rapidez a nosotros.__  
_

_- _Charmander, **Garra metal**.

- Chimchar, **Golpe roca**.

_Ambos juntan sus brazos y golpean a Geodude directo en el rostro, __dejándolo debilitado._

_- _¿Que? ¡Geodude! - _Exclamó Roark viendo a su Pokémon_

- Muy bien.

- Te dije que funcionaria.

- Buen trabajo, Geodude. - _Dijo regresandolo_ - Debo admitir que me impresionaron con esa combinación, pero ahora que la conozco no funcionara de nuevo ¡Ahora es tu turno, **Onix**!

- Algo me dice que este será mas difícil de derrotar. - _Dije sacando mi Pokédex de nuevo._

_- _Onix, el Pokémon víbora de piedra. Suele vivir bajo tierra. Tiene un imán en el cerebro que le sirve de brújula para no perder la orientación cuando esta cavando túneles. Puede viajar a través de la tierra a 80 km/h. - _Indicó  
_

- Onix, usa **Lanzarrocas**.

_El adversario golpea al suelo lanzando muchas rocas. Ordenamos destruirlas con **Golpe roca** y **Garra metal**. Sin embargo, no pudieron destruir todas debido al daño anterior. Las rocas impactan contra ellos dejándolos debilitados._

- ¡Chimchar!

- ¡Charmander!

- Les dije que no volvería a funcionar. - _Dijo Roark desafiante_

_Ambos regresamos a nuestros Pokémon sin perder los ánimos de nuestro primer combate de gimnasio y sacamos a los segundos._

- ¡Vamos, **Natu**!

- ¡Acabemos con el, **Pikachu**!

_Las rocas del ataque anterior de Geodude salieron del suelo e impactaron a nuestros Pokémon. Natu recibió mas daño que el Pikachu de Sandra._

_- _Natu ¿Estas bien?

- Trampa Rocas es un movimiento dirigido al campo enemigo. Cuando un oponente entra a combatir es dañado por las rocas. Los Pokémon tipo volador también son débiles frente a los tipo roca, por eso tu Natu salio mas afectado. - _Explico Roark._

_- _Entonces eliminaré el daño con **Respiro**, ahora Natu. - _Comienza a brillar recuperando energía._

_- _Bien hecho, pero eso no lo salvara de mis ataques tipo roca. Sigue usando **Lanzarrocas**.

- Esquivalo usando **Finta**. - _Se vuelve invisible y evade las rocas con rápidos saltos._

_- _Veamos que te parece esto. Pikachu, usa** Hierba lazo**. - _Se concentra y crea raíces debajo de Onix que lo hacen caer y provocando gran daño._

_- _¡No, Onix! - _Exclamó Roark sorprendido. - _No tenia idea de que tu Pikachu conociera ese movimiento, pero ahora que lo se me encargare de el. Onix, usa **Terratemblor**. _- El campo comienza a temblar lastimando a Pikachu. _

_- _Pikachu, debes resistir. - _Dijo Sandra para alentarlo._

_- _Acabalo usa **Atizar**. - _Levanta su cola dirigiéndola hacia Pikachu._

- Natu, detenlo usando **Psíquico**.

_Sus ojos brillan y retiene el ataque de Onix, ademas de herirlo. Sin embargo, el enemigo persiste en el ataque y cuando el movimiento de Natu se detiene la cola de Onix golpea a Natu junto con Pikachu impactando hacia el suelo. Dejándolos debilitados._

- ¡Natu!

- ¡Pikachu!

- ¿Que les parece? Mi Onix ya derroto a 4 de sus 6 Pokémon.

- Olvidas que Onix ya esta casi debilitado debido al Hierba Lazo. - _Aclaró Sandra_

- Es cierto ¿Pero sus ultimos 2 podrán derrotarlo a el y a mi ultimo Pokémon? - _Preguntó Roark desafiante_

_- _Si lo que tengo pensado es cierto, podremos ganar. - _Dije con seguridad sugetando mi Buceo Ball._

_- _¿Listo para ver nuestros últimos Pokémon? - _Pregunto Sandra._

_Claramente, mi ultimo Pokémon es** Clauncher**. Si sus movimientos logran ser eficaces podríamos ganar la batalla. Sin embargo, desconozco cual es el Pokémon de Sandra ¿Serán lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a los 2 __Pokémon de Roark_?

___****__Continuara..._


	5. Revancha, El Fósil Domo!

**Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh (Cap.5) - Revancha, El Fósil Domo!**

Saludos, aquí esta el capitulo 5 de mi Fic. Espero sea de su agrado y por favor, dejen sus comentarios , sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

- ¿Sus últimos 2 podrán derrotar a **Onix** y a mi ultimo Pokémon? - _Preguntó **Roark** desafiante_

_- _Si lo que tengo pensado es cierto, podremos ganar. - _Dije con seguridad sugetando mi Buceo Ball._

_- _¿Listo para ver nuestros últimos Pokémon? - _Pregunto **Sandra**._

- Estoy impaciente por saber cuales son ¡Adelante!

- ¡Vamos, **Clauncher**!

- ¡A ganar, **Marill**! - _Sacando un ratón azul y redondo_

___Las rocas del ataque anterior de Geodude salieron del suelo e impactaron a nuestros Pokémon una vez mas._

- Hay están la **Trampa rocas** otra vez

- No me dijiste que tenias a ese Pokémon. - _Le reclame a Sandra sacando mi Pokédex._

_- _Marill, Pokémon ratón de agua. Sus sensibles oídos pueden detectar sonidos muy distantes. La punta de su cola está llena de un aceite que, al ser más ligero que el agua, le permite flotar. - Informó

- Yo tampoco sabia que tenia un Clauncher. Sorpresa para ambos.

- Entonces, Roark ¿El agua es efectivo contra el tipo roca? - _Pregunté sin saber mucho de tipos_

- Quizá ¿Que les parece si lo averiguamos? Onix, usa **Atizar**.

- Clauncher, detenlo con **Agarre**. - _Sostiene su cola con fuerza usando su pinza._

- Marill, usa **Pistola agua**. - _Dispara agua a gran presión de su boca, haciendo retroceder a Onix._

_En ese momento recordé la batalla contra zLight en Ciudad Jubileo. Cuando su Bagon utilizó Furia dragón mientras mordía el brazo de Chimchar. Imagine que yo podria usar esa misma estrategia para este caso._

- Clauncher, usa **Martillazo** mientras sostienes la cola de Onix. - _Sin dejar de sostenerlo ilumina su pinza y lo lanza contra el suelo con fuerza dejándolo debilitado._

- ¿QUE? ¡Onix! - _Dijo Roark sorprendido regresando a su Pokémon_

- Eso fue increíble ¿Donde aprendiste eso? - _Dijo Sandra emocionada._

_- _Un chico en Ciudad Jubileo lo usó contra mi. No es nada. - _Dije presumiendo. - _Pero ahora debemos derrotar a su **Rampardos**. - _Cambiando a tono nervioso._

- Ustedes si que me han dado gran batalla. Y es hora de usar a mi ultimo Pokémon ¡Terminemos con esto, **Cranidos**! - _Exclamó lanzando su ultima Poké ball_

- ¿Cranidos? - _Dije examinándolo con la Pokédex_

_- _Cranidos, el Pokémon cabeza dura y la forma pre-evolucionada de Rampardos. Cranidos vive en lo profundo del bosque desde hace millones de años. Tiene la cabeza dura como una piedra y ataca embistiendo con ella.

- Uh... Yo creí que seria Rampardos. - _Pregunte aliviado._

- No se preocupen. Tengo muchos otros Pokémon y los uso dependiendo de la fuerza del retador. Esta es su primera batalla de gimnasio, así usare Pokémon que estén al nivel de los suyos. Rampardos es un Pokémon mucho mas fuerte que utilizo con entrenadores mas experimentados como tu hermana, por ejemplo. - _Explicó Roark_

- Entonces habrá que derrotar a Cranidos. - _Dije decidido_

- Así parece. - _Respondió Sandra_

- No será tan fácil. Cranidos, **Golpe cabeza**. - _Acercándose con una gran velocidad.__  
_

_- _Clauncher, frenalo con **Pistola agua**.

- Tu igual, Marill.

_Ambos lanzan agua hacia Cranidos, pero este lo evade con rapidez y golpea a Marill para luego cambiar de dirección y golpear también a Clauncher._

_- _Demonios, si que es rápido. - _Dije frustrado._

_- _Marill, esta frente a ti. Sigue con **Pistola agua**. - _Realiza el movimiento, acertando y lanzandolo hacia su lado del campo._

_- _Bien hecho, Sandra. Ahora es nuestro turno. Clauncher, **Martillazo**. - _Saltando hacia el adversario._

_- _No lo creo, **Cabezazo zen**. - _Ordenó Roark__  
_

_A diferencia del movimiento anterior, su cabeza se ilumina y se lanza hacia Clauncher._

_- _Esto no es bueno. Marill, bloquea a Cranidos usando **Aqua jet**. - _Se envuelve en agua y se lanza como proyectil hacia Cranidos._

- ¡No! Cranidos, detén el ataque. - _Exclamó Roark._

_Su Pokémon no logra reaccionar a tiempo y es embestido por Marill seguido de un fuerte golpe de la pinza de Clauncher. Los ataques hacen caer a Cranidos al suelo malherido. Sin embargo, aun puede seguir luchando._

_- _Si, podemos ganar. - _Dije emocionado._

_- _Es momento de dar el golpe final. Vamos, Fourd. - _Dijo Sandra decidida._

- ¡Ahora ambos, **Aqua jet**! - _Exclamamos los 2 ordenando el mismo movimiento._

_Ambos Pokémon se envuelven a agua juntándose en uno solo y se avecinan contra el aparentemente débil Cranidos. No obstante, Roark nos mira sonriendo como si supiera que haríamos ese movimiento exactamente._

- Creí haberles dicho que esto no seria fácil. Cranidos, **Testarazo**.

_Se envuelve en una poderosa aura azul y se lanza contra el doble Aqua jet de nuestros Pokémon. Ambos ataques __colisionan creando una explosión y mucho humo. Los 3 esperamos a que se disipara.  
_

_- _No podrá superar el poder de 2 Aqua jet juntos. - _Dije confiando en nuestros Pokémon._

_- _Yo no estaría tan seguro. Testarazo es el movimiento tipo roca mas fuerte. - _ Respondió Roark_

_Cuando__ el humo desaparece apreciamos a nuestros Pokémon debilitados y a Cranidos aun de pie frente a ellos._

- No es posible... Clauncher. - _Dije sin poder creer lo que veía._

_- _Maldición ¿Como pasó esto? Regresa Marill, buen trabajo. - _Dijo regresando a su Pokémon_

_- _Estuviste genial, Clauncher. - _Dije, regresandolo - _Gracias por la batalla, Roark._  
_

- No hay de que. Pueden venir a retarme cuando quieran. - _Respondió Roark con expresión positiva._

_Salimos del gimnasio junto con **Peque** directamente hacia el **Centro Pokémon**. Una vez allá dejamos nuestros Pokémon con la enfermera Joy y nos sentamos en una mesa de la cafetería._

- Lo siento, Fourd. - _Se disculpó Sandra tomando un jugo._

_-_ ¿Porque te disculpas? - _Pregunté_

_- _Fui yo quien ordeno el ultimo movimiento. Si lo hubiera pensado un poco mas tal vez... _  
_

- No es tu culpa. Fue su primera batalla de gimnasio, es completamente normal. - _Interrumpió Peque antes de dar un mordisco a su queque de chocolate._

- Tiene razón, de todas maneras ese Testarazo era demasiado poderoso. Solo tenemos que encontrar una manera de evitar que lo use. - _Dije intentando idear una estrategia._

- Suena bien, pero también tienes que averiguar como esquivarlo. No sabes si Roark tiene un as bajo la manga._ - __Opinó mi hermana. _

_- _Es cierto.

___-_ Oh, y una cosa mas. Analice a tu Natu con mi Pokémon durante la batalla. Su habilidad, Espejomágico, podría servirte para devolver la Trampa rocas de Roark hacia su propio campo. Pero lamento decirte que, aunque eso te ayude, no puedes usar a Natu contra un tipo con el que esta en desventaja solo por su habilidad.

- ¿Pero que esperas que haga? No tengo mas Pokémon en mi equipo. - _Le reclamé_

_- _No te preocupes, puedo ayudarte con esto. -_ Respondió sacando una **Peso ball** de su bolso._

- ¿Que es esto? - _Pregunté recibiendo  
_

- Antes de enfrentar a Roark pasé por la **Mina Pirita** y encontré un fósil. Lo reviví en el **Museo minero **por pura curiosidad, no para usarlo en batallas. Creo que a ti te sera mas útil para tu viaje.

_Lancé la Peso ball y de ella salio un Pokémon con apariencia primitiva. Efectivamente era un fósil al que habían vuelto a la vida._

- Es un Pokémon fósil, al igual que Cranidos. - _Dijo Sandra sorprendida._

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Fourd? Si quieres vencer a Roark deberás jugar su mismo juego. Con otro fósil.

- **Kabuto**, el Pokémon ancestral. Tenía un duro caparazón que protegía a su cuerpo y se piensa que era un poderoso nadador. En raras ocasiones, se han encontrado casos de ejemplares vivos. En sus 300 millones de años, este Pokémon no ha cambiado en nada. - _Informó mi Pokédex_

- Es increíble. Gracias, Peque. - _Regresandolo_

- No hay de que. Ademas, ya es hora de irme. - _Dijo mi hermana despidiéndose._

_- _¿Que? ¿No te quedaras a ver como ganamos la medalla? - _Dije intentando que se quedara_

- Es momento de que siga con mi viaje y ustedes con el suyo. Yo ya les ayude demasiado. - _Explicó mientras salia del Centro Pokémon_ - Y no se preocupen, estoy segura de que ganaran mañana. - _Las puertas se cerraron y se fue._

- Si, seguro.

_Mire la Poké ball de Kabuto y recordé la breve conversación que tuve con Sandra en la cueva._

- Lo siento, Sandra. Se que no te gusta que la gente obtengan sus Pokémon siendo regalados.

- Este es un caso especial. Un Pokémon fósil no se captura de todos modos. - _Explicó para relajarme_

- Es bueno oír eso jaja ¿Te parece si vamos a entrenar hasta que anochezca?

- Por supuesto.

_Salimos del Centro Pokémon y fuimos hacia la **Ruta 207** al Noreste de la ciudad para mejorar nuestra estrategia en el combate doble. Cuando comenzo a ponerse oscuro volvimos al Centro Pokémon para descansar... A la mañana siguiente volvimos al Gimnasio para retar a Roark._

_- _Entonces si decidieron volver. Los esperaba esperando. - _Dijo Roark recibiéndonos.  
_

_-_ Así es y esta vez conseguiremos esa medalla. - _Respondí_

_- _Me gusta ese entusiasmo. En ese caso ¡Ve, **Geodude**! - _Exclamó lanzando su Poké ball_

- ¡Vamos, **Chimchar**!

- ¡Adelante, **Charmander**!

- Esta vez comenzaremos diferente. Geodude, usa **Desenrollar** con **Pulimento**. - S_e contrae mientras comienza a brillar levemente aumentando su velocidad._

- Chimchar, muestra que tu **Ruedo Fuego** es mas fuerte. - _Corre mientras gira encendido en llamas__  
_

- Eso no terminara bien. Geodude, continua.

- Ahora Chimchar, salta sobre Geodude. - _Logra saltar antes de impactar con Geodude quedando sobre el. - _Y ahora usa **Golpe Roca**. - _Su puño se ilumina y atina directo a la cabeza frenandolo y enterrándolo en el suelo._

- ¡¿QUE?! - _Exclamó Roark sorprendido._

_- _Ahora Charmander, usa **Garra metal**. - _Golpea a Geodude con fuerza y se aleja._

_- _Chimchar, sigue usando **Golpe Roca**. - _Da un salto y su puño vuelve a iluminarse._

_- _No tan rápido. Geodude, detén el golpe. - _Bloquea el movimiento con uno de sus brazos. - _Muy bien. Ahora, **Lanzarrocas**. - _Golpea al suelo y salen disparadas rocas que detienen y alejan a Chimchar. _

_- _Demonios. - _Exclamé después de acabar con nuestra estrategia._

_- _Entonces si estaba preparado para esto. - _Dijo Sandra pensándolo detenidamente._

_- _No se desconcentren. **Desenrollar **en Marill. - _Avanza y empuja al Pokémon de Sandra. - _¿Ya se acabo?

- Acabara cuando debilitemos a Geodude. Chimchar, **Golpe roca** una vez mas.

- Charmander, **Garra metal**.

- Siguen con los mismo movimientos. Geodude, hazlos retroceder con **Lanzarrocas** al máximo poder.

_Geodude golpe al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando un golpe critico. Esta vez las rocas son mas grandes y golpean a nuestros Pokémon. Sin embargo, ellos siguen avanzando y logran acertar sus movimientos... Cuando nos dimos cuenta, los 3 estaban debilitados._

_- _No es posible. - _Dije pasmado_

- Es mejor que haber perdido. - _Añadió Sandra_

_- _Jaja Eso ha estado muy bien. - _Dijo Roark emocionado. - _Pero esto todavía no acaba.

_Todos regresamos a nuestros respectivos Pokémon y sacamos a los siguientes._

- ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo, **Clauncher**!

- ¡**Pikachu**, es tu turno!

- ¡**Onix**, a la carga!

- Y esta vez no están la Trampa rocas. - _Dijo Sandra aliviada_

_- _Piensalo 2 veces. Onix, **Trampa rocas**. - _Genera una rocas alrededor suyo que lanza a nuestro campo._

_- _Tenias que recordarselo... Brillante - _Reclamé fastidiado._

- ¡¿COMO IBA A SABER QUE LOS 2 SABÍAN EL MISMO MOVIMIENTO?!

- Si no van a hacer nada yo si lo haré. Onix, **Terratemblor**. - _Prepara el movimiento._

_- _Justo eso queríamos. Clauncher, lanza a Pikachu hacia arriba con **Pistola agua**. - _Lo sujeta con su pinza y lo impulsa con su movimiento._ - Ahora usa **Aqua jet**. - _Dirigiéndose hacia el adversario.__  
_

_- _Así que lograron evitar el Terratemblor. No es problema, **Atizar** en Clauncher. - _Dirige su cola hacia mi Pokémon, pero este lo esquiva rápidamente y lo embiste con montones de agua. - _En ese caso dirigelo a Pikachu.

- Pikachu, usa **Mega puño** para bloquear el ataque. - _Su puño se ilumina y detiene cola de Onix mientras que activa su habilidad._

_- _Rayos, Onix esta paralizado. - _Dijo Roark frustrado_

- Es la habilidad de Pikachu, **Estática**. Ahora, usa **Hierba lazo**. - _Se concentra y crea raíces debajo de Onix que lo hacen caer._

_- _¡Onix, vamos levántate! - _Ordenó Roark, pero este es afectado por la parálisis._

_- _Acabaré con el. Clauncher, **Martillazo**. - _Ilumina su pinza y golpe a Onix, dejándolo debilitado._

_- _Debo admitir que han mejorado en sus técnicas de equipo - _Dijo Roark impresionado_ - ¿Pero será lo suficiente? ¡**Cranidos**, muestrales su poder! - _Exclamó lanzando la Poké ball._

- Esto no terminará como la ultima vez. Pikachu, evita que se mueva con **Hierba lazo**.

- Los movimientos tipo hierba son efectivos contra los tipo roca, pero no para Cranidos. Ahora usa **Lanzallamas**. - _Lanza fuego hacia el suelo neutralizando el ataque de Pikachu._

- Entonces... Clauncher, **Pistola agua**. - _Lanza agua por su pinza._

_- _Esquivalo y usa **Golpe cabeza**. - _Se aproxima velozmente evadiendo el movimiento._

_- _Pikachu, haz que se detenga usando **Rayo**. - _Lanza electricidad de sus mofletes._

- ¿Segura? Cranidos, cambia a **Cabezazo zen**.

_Su cabeza se ilumina y disminuye el daño del movimiento de Pikachu. Cranidos sigue avanzando y embiste a nuestros Pokémon, dejándolos inmoviles por el efecto secundario._

_- _Que conveniente. **Cabezazo zen** una vez mas. - _Embiste con fuerza y debilita a ambos._

- ¡Clauncher, no!

- ¡Pikachu!

- Iniciaron bien, pero ya estaba preparado para movimientos de tipo hierba. Vamos, esto aun no acaba. Muestren a sus 2 últimos Pokémon. - _Dijo Roark incitándonos._

_- _Muy bien, prepárate ¡Fósil contra fósil, **Kabuto**!

- ¡Esta es la revancha, **Marill**!

_La Trampa rocas se activa dirigiéndose hacia nuestros Pokémon, pero..._

_- _Kabuto, **Giro rápido**, de prisa. - _Comienza a girar a toda velocidad destruyendo las rocas y evitando el daño._

_- _No puedo creerlo, tienes un Kabuto. Parece que esto se pondrá mas interesante. - _Dijo Roark con una sonrisa desafiante. - _Cranidos, **Golpe cabeza**.

- Bloquealo con tu caparazón. - _Se posiciona de espalda y resiste el golpe. - _Esta frente a ti, usa **Aqua jet**. - _Se voltea rápidamente e impacta a Cranidos._

_- _Es tu turno, Marill. Usa **Aqua jet** también. - _Apenas Kabuto termina el movimiento impacta Marill._

_- _No dejan de usar movimientos uno tras otro para evitar que ataquemos. Cranidos, haz que Marill retroceda con **Cabezazo zen**. - _Golpea a Marill en la cabeza con la suya y la manda al suelo._

_- _Detener los movimientos de Cranidos no funciono. Entonces debo encontrar la forma de enfrentar sus movimientos... pero ¿Que hacer? - _Pensé intentando idear algo. - _Eso es...

_En ese momento recordé como Geodude usaba Desenrollar y Pulimento juntos para potenciar su movimiento..._

- Fourd, es hora de acabar con esto. Habrá con confiar en la estrategia que practicamos ayer. - _Me dijo Sandra_

_- _Así es, pensé en algo para mejorarla. Vamos a ganar. - _Respondí_

_- _Marill, usa **Aqua jet**.

- Kabuto tu igual. - _Ambos se juntan como en la primera batalla_

- ¿Otra vez? Cranidos, acabalos con **Testarazo**. - _Se envuelve en una poderosa aura azul y se lanza contra el doble Aqua jet._

- ¡Ahora, separence! - _Exclamamos los 2_

_Marill cambia de dirección y Kabuto sigue de frente. Mientras el sigue le ordeno usar **Giro ****rápido** en medio ataque formando una especie de frisbee de agua. La combinación aumenta la potencia del ataque y choca con el movimiento de Cranidos empujándose uno a otro... Para terminar, Marill se dirigió todo el tiempo hacia atras de Cranidos. Mientras esta ocupado luchando contra Kabuto embiste su espalda y lo deja debilitado.__  
_

_- _¡No, Cranidos! - _Exclamó Roark desesperado._

_- _Lo hicimos... Derrotamos a Roark. - _Dije sin poder creerlo_.

- ¡Nuestra estrategia funciono! - _Exclamo Sandra emocionada._

_Todos regresamos a nuestros Pokémon y nos acercamos a Roark para que nos entregue la medalla._

_- _Ustedes dos me han dado una buena batalla, han combatido muy bien. Según el reglamento de la Liga Pokémon, tengo que darles la medalla del gimnasio por vencerme. - _Sacando un par de medallas en sus manos._ - Aquí esta, la **Medalla Lignito**.

- Muchas gracias, Roark. - _Dijimos al mismo tiempo recibiendo las medallas._

_- _Ademas, debo darles esto. - _Con un disco en la mano. - _La **MT76** contiene el movimiento **Trampa Rocas**. Podrán usarla para enseñarle ese movimiento a sus Pokémon.

- ¿Se supone que todos los lideres de gimnasio nos den una? - _Pregunté a Roark mientras recibía el disco._

- Así es... Y recuerden, todavía quedan siete líderes de gimnasio en Sinnoh. Les advierto que todos son mucho más duros que yo, por lo que solo me queda decirles que se esfuercen mucho durante su viaje.

- No te preocupes, tendremos en cuenta tu consejo. - _Dije con un gesto positivo._

_- _Nos vemos, Roark. Gracias por la batalla, una vez mas jaja. - _Añadió__ Sandra despidiéndose._

_- _Adiós y buena suerte._ - Dijo Roark para terminar._

_Nos despedimos del líder de gimnasio y después de mirar el mapa de la región en nuestros Poké-relojes descubrimos que la siguiente ciudad estaba por el camino norte de **Ciudad Jubileo**. Así que volvimos a descansar en el Centro Pokémon para pasar por la **Puerta Pirita** al dia siguiente...  
_

**_Continuara..._**


	6. Los Pokémon de Teselia

**Mi Aventura Pokémon - Sinnoh (Cap.6) - Los Pokémon de Teselia  
**

Saludos, aquí esta el capitulo 6 de mi Fic. Espero sea de su agrado y por favor, dejen sus **comentarios (Por favor...)**, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

_Después__ de ganar la **Medalla Lignito **en **Ciudad Pirita**, Sandra y yo __volvimos a descansar en el Centro Pokémon. A la mañana siguiente, desayunamos y salimos directo hacia la **Puerta Pirita**. Cuando salíamos de la ciudad alguien estaba llegando a ella, logre reconocerlo de inmediato..._

_-_ **Trishards**, que sorpresa encontrarte. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

- No mames, solo han pasado 3 días. - _Aclarando que no había sido mucho tiempo._

_-_ Hmm... Tienes razón.

_Noté que **Sandra** nos miraba extrañada_

- Ah si, casi lo olvido. Ella es Sandra, estamos viajando juntos. Y el es Trishards, uno de los amigos de los que te hablé. - _Dije __presentándolos_

- Viajamos juntos porque lo vencí en una batalla. - _Aclaró Sandra_

- ¿Puedes dejar de decirle eso a todas las personas que te presento? - _Dije fastidiado._

_- _jaja Es divertido.

- Viva... - _Dije sarcásticamente._

_- _Parece que aun tienes muchas cosas que debes perfeccionar con tu estilo de combate. Aun así no dudo de que hallas mejorado con Chimchar. - _Dijo Trishards v__alorando mi esfuerzo. - _Cambiando de tema, me sorprende que hallas sido mas rápido que nosotros. Y como te estas yendo debo suponer que es porque ya derrotaste al líder del gimnasio.

- Es cierto, pero supongo que tendremos una batalla la próxima vez. Todavía queda pendiente eso. - _Respondí al estar el en desventaja._

_- _Desde luego, no lo dudes. - _Con gesto positivo._

- Por cierto ¿Porque demoraste tanto? - _Pregunté_

_- _Oh, estuvimos con WachoX había un evento en la Ciudad J...

- ¿Ya podemos irnos? - _Preguntó Sandra interrumpiendo a Trishards_

_- _Hmm... Supongo que hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Creo que ambos tenemos cosas que hacer jeje - _Dije intentando cubrir lo que había hecho Sandra._

_- _Si... seguro. Adiós. - _Dijomi amigo __despidiéndose._

_Nos despedimos y separamos caminos. Entramos a la cueva, pensando en porque el apuro de terminar la conversación, y una vez salimos de ella tardamos unas horas haciendo todo el recorrido devuelta por la **Ruta 203 **mientras entrenábamos a nuestros Pokémon._

_- _Por cierto, si no es mucha molestia preguntar ¿Porque la urgencia de irnos rápido? - _Pregunté_

- Ah ¿Eso? Pues... te lo diré cuando lleguemos a la **Ciudad jubileo**. - _Respondió __distraída_

_- _P-pero si estamos a unos metros de ella. - _Dije frente a la entrada._

- ¿Que? ¿Como llegamos tan rápido? - _Expreso nerviosa. _- Esta bien, para ser honesta...

_De repente, aparece otra sombra familiar saliendo de la ciudad gritando con un saludo característico. Al oírlo, supe quien era._

- ¡REBITCHES! - _Exclamó **WachoX** al verme_

_- _Así que también nos volvemos a encontrar. - _Dije __saludándolo_

_- _Eh, Fourd. I'm back BITCH ¿Como haz estado?

- He estado bien ¿Pero son necesario los insultos al encontrarnos? jaja - _Pregunte riendo_

_Y otra vez me percaté de que mi compañera estaba mirándonos extrañada._

_-_ Aquí vamos de nuevo... Por cierto, ella es Sandra, viajamos juntos. Y el es WachoX, otro de mis amigos. - _Dije __presentándolos__  
_

- ¿Necesitas que alguien viaje contigo? Eso es de putos, un macho de verdad viaja solo.

- Viajamos juntos porque lo vencí en una batalla. - _Aclaró Sandra otra vez_

- ¿No dejaras de recordarmelo, verdad? - _Dije avergonzado._

_- _Eso es extraño. Recuerdo que en la primera pelea que tuvimos me derrotaste... Pero fue solo por la ventaja de tipos, perra. - _Exclamó para justificar su derrota. - _Aunque esta vez no te será tan sencillo vencerme. Vamos ¡Te reto a un combate! Contra mis nuevos Pokémon de la región **Teselia **¿Que dices? - _Dijo desafiante._

- ¡¿Que?! - _Exclamé sorprendido_ - ¿Teselia? N-no lo entiendo ¿Como es posible que tengas Pokémon de tan lejana región? - _Pregunté todavía sin poder creerlo._

- ¿No lo sabias? Hubo un evento hace 2 días aquí, en Ciudad jubileo. Vinieron entrenadores de diferentes regiones a intercambiar toda clase de Pokémon. Jaja La verdad fue muy interesante y conveniente, solo encontré a unos chicos que me intercambiaron uno de sus Pokémon por otros que me costó hallar y capturar- _Explicó detenidamente_

- E-es mentira, no te creo. Por lo menos intenta inventar algo mas...

_Por nuestro lado pasan 2 personas, que por su apariencia parecían ser de otras regiones, ambos con una Poké ball en la mano._

_- _Oye, WachoX. Gracias por el Pokémon. - _Saludándolo_

- Si, ahora todos en mi región quedaran impresionados. - _Dijo continuando el otro_

_Los miré y me quedé desconcertado._

- Bueno, parece que me equivoqué...

- Entonces ¿Que dices? ¿Te enfrentarás a mis nuevos Pokémon? - _Dijo__ WachoX __desafiándome_

_- _¿Que tiene de interesante obtener tus Pokémon de esa manera? - _Preguntó Sandra_

_- _Cierto, había olvidado que a ella le irritaban este tipo de cosas. Quizá eso explique varias de sus acciones pasadas. - _Pensé entendiendo la situación._

_- _Lo interesante es que son Pokémon raros que tal vez nunca tenga la oportunidad de conseguir aquí.

- No tiene nada de interesante si no los capturas tu mismo. - _Refutó Sandra_

_- _¿Que quieres decir? - _Dijo WachoX algo fastidiado_

_- _Que la batalla que deseas será conmigo y los Pokémon que yo misma atrapé. - _Dijo retándolo con una Poké ball en la mano_

_- _Ya ya, bolas. La batalla será contigo, 3 rondas. - _Expresó aceptando._

_Ambos se alejaron para poder realizar la batalla y sacaron una Poké ball cada uno._

- ¡Enséñales, **Charmander**!

- ¡Adelante, **Litwick**! - _Sacando una vela con 2 extremidades y cara_

- Nunca había visto a ese Pokémon. - _Dijo Sandra sacando su Pokédex_

_- _Litwick, el Pokémon vela. Aparentemente, los Litwick sirven de ayuda a las personas iluminando zonas que están a oscuras; pero, en realidad, lo que están haciendo es llevarlos directo al Mundo Fantasmal. Se alimentan de la energía vital de personas y Pokémon que les sirve de combustible para la llama de su cabeza. - _Informó_

- Litwick, usa **Impresionar**. - _Se envuelve en un aura roja y luego lanza una sombra que paraliza a Charmander._

_- _No, Charmander ¿Que sucede? - _Preguntó al nunca haber visto ese movimiento._

_- _Impresionar hace retroceder al enemigo. Dándome otra oportunidad de atacar. - _Explicó WachoX_ - Ahora usa **Ascuas**. - _Lanza pequeñas flamas que impactan a Charmander._

_- _Nuestros ataques tiene mayor potencia. Usa **Ascuas** también. - _Repite el movimiento_

_- _Era justo lo que quería. Usa tu habilidad, **Absorbe fuego**. - _Recibe el ataque y lo devuelve con el doble de potencia hiriendo a su rival._

_- _¿Como es posible? E-entonces usa **Danza dragón**. - _Canaliza el movimiento_

_- _Detenlo con **Nieblaclara**. - _Lanza un humo blanco que restaura las características de Charmander. - _Acabalo con **Polución**.

_Lanza un humo, esta vez negro, que envuelve a Charmander y lo envenena... El daño de el movimiento sumado al del veneno provocan que caiga debilitado._

- ¡Charmander, No! - _Exclamó Sandra preocupada._

_Ambos regresaron a sus Pokémon a sus respectivas Poké balls._

- ¿Ya te rindes? - _Preguntó mi amigo provocandola._

_- _Nunca contra tus Pokémon ¡Es tu turno, **Marill**!

- ¡Vamos, **Deino**! - _Mostrando un __dragón_

- Entonces otro de Teselia. No debería sorprenderme. - _Sacando su Pokédex_

_- _Deino, el Pokémon tosco. Como Deino no ve bien a su alrededor, va haciendo placajes y dando mordiscos a diestro y siniestro. Es peligroso acercarse sin tomar precauciones. - _Informó_

- Acabemos rápido con esto. Usa **Furia dragón**. - _Lanza fuego azul en forma de dragón. Sin embargo, no hace ningún daño._

- ¡¿QUE?! N-no hizo nada. - _Dijo WachoX Pasmado_

- Quizá el tipo del movimiento es inmune con uno de los de Marill. Es perfecto. - _Expreso Sandra alegre._

_- _Pues tenemos otros movimiento también. **Colmillo rayo**, ahora. - _Corriendo hacia el rival con la boca llena de rayos._

_- _Enfrentalo con **Puño hielo**. - _Su puño se congela y golpea a su boca, hiriéndolo gravemente._

_- _Ahora Marill, **Carantoña**. - _Se acerca rápidamente y se envuelven en humo con corazones y estrellas._

_Cuando el movimiento finaliza Deino esta debilitado._

_- _No es posible, un dragón debilitado por... un marill. - _Dijo WachoX desconcertado._

_Ambos regresaron a sus Pokémon a sus respectivas Poké balls._

- Todavía puedo ganar. Demostrare que este evento no tiene sentido y es mejor atrapar los Pokémon uno mismo. - _Dijo mi compañera explicando su punto._

_- _Quizá tengas razón, pero nada supera la singularidad de otras regiones ¡Ahora terminemos, **Turtwig**!

- Como quieras ¡Sal, **Pikachu**!

- Jaja Pierdes tu tiempo. Turtwig y yo hemos entrenado estos días aquí arrasando con muchos tipo eléctrico. Esto será fácil. - _Subestimandola_

- No nos subestimes. Pikachu, usa **Rayo**.

- Siempre usan lo mismo. Protégete con **Refugio**. - _Se esconde en su caparazón y al estar hecho de tierra es inmune. -_ ¿Que te parece? Tus ataques electricos no nos harán nada.

- En ese caso usa **Ataque rápido**. - _Avanza con velocidad hacia su adversario y lo embiste._

_- _Si, ahora **Mordisco**. - _Mordiendo el brazo de Pikachu._

_- _Ahora si, **Rayo**. - _Electrocutando a Turtwig_

_- _Suéltalo y usa **Absorber**. - C_rea un rayo verde que impacta contra el rival, robando energía._

_- _Pikachu, por favor resiste. No podemos dejarlo ganar. - _Pedía Sandra a su Pokémon._

- Pero no podrá vencerlo. Acaba con **Hoja afilada**. - _Mueve la cabeza y lanza varias hojas con golpean a Pikachu y lo dejan debilitado._

_- _P-pikachu, no es posible. - _Dijo cayendo arrodillada al suelo._

- ¡Sandra! - _Exclamé acercándome a ella._

_- _Parece que no pudiste demostrar tu punto... todavía. - _Luego, se acerco a mi_ - Bueno, Fourd. Ya me voy, nos vemos pronto y sigan entrenando...Oh, Por cierto, hace un momento encontré a unos tipos con uniforme y los derroté. Decían ser de un tal **Equipo Galaxia**. Como sea, estate atento por si te topas con ellos. Adiós - _Dijo alejandose por la Ruta 203._

_- _Espera... - _Le gritó Sandra._

_- _¿Que pasa? - _Respondió WachoX_

_- _L-lucharemos de nuevo, pronto. - _Continuó esperando una respuesta afirmativa._

_- _Ya lo veremos. - _Dijo para seguir alejándose._

_Luego de eso Sandra y yo fuimos al **Centro Pokémon**. Estábamos en sentados en una mesa esperando a que sus Pokémon recuperaran energía._

_- _Vamos, no te preocupes. Ellos estarán bien con la enfermera Joy. - _Intentando animarla_

_- _¿Porque no pude ganar? Si siempre entrenamos lo mejor posible. - _Dijo lamentándose. - _¿De que me sirve tener una medalla si no puedo derrotar a alguien sin ninguna? - _Estrellando la medalla contra la mesa._

_- _Espera, cálmate. - _Exclamé cubriéndome con los brazos_ - Solo necesitamos entrenar mas.

- Claro, lo dices porque no fuiste tu el que perdió. - _Exclamó para contradecir lo que yo había dicho._

- No es cierto. Cuando perdí contra ti al conocernos y en el gimnasio sentí lo mismo, pero luego pudimos ganar Ademas ¿No? - _Dije para hacerla entrar en razón. Luego puse mi mano en su hombro. _- Ademas, la derrota fue en gran parte por los tipos y habilidades. Como el Absorbe fuego y el caparazón de Turtwig. Y ahora que lo sabes podrás ganar la próxima vez y no te sorprenderá.

(...)

_Se creo un silencio incomodo y la enfermera Joy llamó a Sandra por el alto-parlante._

- Intentas animarme ¿Verdad? jaja - _Dijo riendo - _Esta bien, me siento mejor ahora y nada triste. - _Se levanto de la mesa de golpe y volví a protegerme de la impresión. - _Tu amigo es fuerte, pero no volveré a permitir que me derrote con esos 2 Pokémon... Escucha esto, me haré mas fuerte que el, entrenaré mejor a mis Pokémon y cuando lo encontremos de nuevo lo venceré.

- Si, seguramente lo harás. - _Respondí con el pulgar arriba._

_- _Ahora vamos por mis Pokémon para poder seguir hasta la próxima ciudad. - _Dijo dirigiéndose a recoger a sus Pokémon_

- De acuerdo. - _Siguiéndola_

_De acuerdo a nuestros Poké-relojes, debíamos seguir por la **Ruta 204** hacia el el Norte por un camino corto hasta que llegamos a otra cueva con un letrero afuera que decía "**Senda Desolada**"._

_- _Que gusto da viajar con cuevas con estos nombres jeje - _Dije leyendo el nombre de la cueva._

_- _Pff Debe ser solo el nombre, no es nada. - _Continuo Sandra mirando el interior.__  
_

_Apareció__ un chico detrás de nosotros_

- Ella tiene razón, ese solo es el nombre de la cueva ¿Planean pasar por hay? - _Preguntó_

- Si... - _Respondimos ambos_

_- _Lo único que encontrarán son rocas derrumbadas por todos lados. Tengan en cuenta esto, hay unas rocas que bloquean el paso en el interior de la cueva...  
Pero creo que hay un movimiento oculto con el que un Pokémon podría romperlas. - _Explicó el chico señalando el interior._

- Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias. - _Dijo Sandra agradeciendo._

_Entramos en la cueva y notamos que el chico tenia razón. Todo estaba repleto de piedras. Se nos hizo un poco difícil pasar entre ella hasta que llegamos a 2 rocas enormes que bloqueaban el paso. En ese momento recordamos lo que nos aconsejo el chico y saqué a Chimchar para que usará **Golpe roca**, detrás de ellas estaba la salida. Una vez afuera continuamos el camino, por donde encontramos a varios entrenadores deseando luchar. Entre ellos encontramos..._

_... un Cazabichos: - _Los Pokémon de tipo bicho son geniales. Crecen rápido. Y, además, usan veneno y paralizan y esas cosas. ¡Sal, **Kricketot**! (...)

... _unas gemelas: _Acabaremos con ustedes en menos de un segundo, ¿verdad, hermana? - ¡Somos las más fuertes de nuestra clase! (...)

... _y un chico: _¡Mi padre me dio unos Pokémon! ¡Y son todos Pokémon ganadores! ¡Adelante, **Starly**! (...)

_Cada uno elegía con quien quería luchar. Después de las batallas y caminar por toda la tarde, llegamos al **Pueblo Aromaflor**. Lo primero que hicimos fue ir hacia el Centro Pokémon para restaurar las energías de nuestros Pokémon y dormir hasta el día siguiente._

- Es la primera vez que vienen a este pueblo ¿Verdad? - _Nos preguntó la enfermera Joy devolviendo las Poké balls._

- Si, planeamos seguir nuestro viaje hasta la siguiente ciudad para nuestra segunda batalla de gimnasio. - _Respondí emocionado_

_- _Deberían quedarse un momento para apreciar el mejor lugar del pueblo. El **Prado Aromaflor**, esta hacia el norte. Estoy segura de que les va a gustar, todos los visitantes quedan asombrados al ir. - _Dijo insistiendo a que fuéramos._

_- _Bueno, no tenemos nada que hacer. Iremos mañana. -_ Respondió Sandra_

_- _Hmm... seguro jeje. - _Dije sin poder opinar._

_Comimos en la cafetería, nos quedamos a dormir en el Centro Pokémon y día siguiente, después de desayunar algo salimos hacia el Prado Aromaflor. Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada, la cual era un camino lleno de arboles, notamos que había un letrero que explicaba que el lugar estaba cerrado por el momento. Luego de frustrarnos, salimos del pueblo por la **Ruta 205** y minutos después encontramos a una niña pequeña que se nos acercó corriendo y llorando._

_- _Ustedes dos, por favor. Ayúdenme... - _Imploró la pequeña entre lagrimas._

- ¿Que pasa, pequeña? - _Dijo Sandra intentando calmarla_

_- _P-por favor.._. _Q-quiero ver a mi papá.

- ¿Pero que es lo que pasó? No podemos hacer nada si no nos dices.

- Mi papá y yo vivimos en el **Valle Eólico**... _Snif... _P-pero esta mañana vinieron unos señores vestidos de astronautas y... me echaron de mi casa... _Snif..._ Y ahora están obligando a mi papá a trabajar para ellos. - _Contó volviendo a llorar._

_- _Desgraciados... No te preocupes, nosotros ayudaremos a tu papá ¡Vamos, Fourd! - _Dijo corriendo hacia el Valle Eólico._

_- _Pero yo nunca dije...

- ¡AHORA! - _Sin dejar de correr._

_- _Esta bien, esta bien... Ayudemos a la niña. - _Respondí siguiendo a Sandra. - _En lo que uno se mete por viajar con mujeres.

_Mientras corría me puse a pensar en lo que dijo la niña... "señores vestidos de astronautas"... Eso solo lo pude relacionar con un par de personas que conocí al comienzo de mi viajes, el **Equipo Galaxia**. Cuando llegamos al Valle Eólico encontramos una edificación, que al parecer era la Central, y nos apresuramos hacia ella. Al llegar, encontramos a un recluta bloqueando la puerta de ingreso._

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a la puerta. - _Dijo el recluta molesto_ - Tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie que no pertenezca al Equipo Galaxia.

- Eso ya lo se, pero de todas maneras tenemos pensado entrar. - _Dije para provocarlo_

- No puedo permitirlo y menos a un par de entrometidos ¿Quieres entrar? ¡tendrás que luchar por ello! - _Con una Poké ball en la mano_

**_Continuara..._**


	7. Problema en el Valle Eólico

**Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh (Cap.7) - Problema en el Valle Eólico**

Saludos, aquí esta el capitulo 7 de mi Fic. Espero sea de su agrado y por favor, dejen sus comentarios **(Por favor...)**, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

- ¿Quieres entrar? ¡tendrás que luchar por ello! - _Dijo con una Poké ball en la mano._

_- _Esperaba que dijeras eso ¡Adelante, **Kabuto**! - _Exclamé lanzando la Poké ball_

_- _¡Acabemos con el, **Pikachu**! - _Exclamó Sandra_

_- _¡Haz que se larguen, **Glameow**! - _Aparece un gato_

_- _¿Y ese Pokémon? - _Dije sacando mi Pokédex_

_- _Glameow, el Pokémon gato. Dependiendo de su humor, mueve grácilmente su cola, que se asemeja a un lazo de gimnasia rítmica. Si se enoja saca las uñas pero también puede ser muy cariñoso. - _Informó_

_- _¿Que te parece si acabamos rápido con ese tipo? - _Pregunté a Sandra_

- Me parece bien. - _Respondió Sandra asintiendo._

_- _Haré que salgan corriendo de aquí. Glameow, **Ataque rápido**.

_Corre con velocidad y ataca a Pikachu. Para su mala suerte, activa su habilidad, __**Estatica**__, y queda paralizado._

_- _Perfecto, ahora usa **Aqua jet**. - _Kabuto se envuelve en agua y embiste al adversario, dejándolo empapado._

_- _Pikachu, terminalo con **Rayo**. - _Lanza una descarga eléctrica potenciada por el agua, dejando debilitado a Glameow._

_- _Maldición... - _Regresando a su Pokémon_ - Derrotado por un par de niños.

- Niña la que echaste de este lugar, nosotros tenemos 16. - _Reclamé fastidiado - _Ahora déjanos entrar, a un lado.

- Eso quisieras, pero si me encierro con la Llave de la Central... ¡Al final gano yo! Porque, la otra llave de la Central no está aquí. Mis compañeros tienen la única copia y están en el **Prado Aromaflor** ¡Ja, ja, ja! - _Dijo burlándose para luego entrar y asegurar la puerta._

_- _Hijo de... ¿No que nosotros seriamos los que saldríamos corriendo? - _Dije frustrado_

_- _Tranquilo, solo tenemos que ir al Prado Aromaflor, derrotar a sus compañeros y volver para detener esto. - _Dijo Sandra calmadamente._

_- _Tienes razón, vamos de regreso. - _Dije tranquilizándome_

_Regresamos a nuestros Pokémon y corrimos todo el camino devuelta al __**Pueblo Aromaflor**__. Al llegar fuimos hacia la entrada del Prado, pero recordamos que estaba cerrada. Ya que el otro recluta afirmo que estaban hay, decidimos hacer caso omiso al letrero y entramos. Pasamos por un camino lleno de arboles y llegamos a un extenso Prado lleno de flores por todas partes. Avanzamos un poco mas y encontramos a dos reclutas, un hombre y una chica, amenazando a un anciano... pero no eran 2 simples reclutas._

- ¡Ya estoy harto de tus estúpidas excusas! ¡Danos la Miel, ahora! - _Gritó el chico furioso_

- El Equipo Galaxia quiere esa Miel para atraer muchas hordas de Pokémon. - _Dijo su compañera mas tranquila, pero igual de amenazante_ - Haz lo que te decimos o sino...

- ¿O sino que? -_ Interrumpió Sandra molesta - _Par de abusivos, dejen a ese anciano en paz.

- ¡¿Que?! - _Dijeron sorprendidos volteando_

_- _Un momento, son ustedes ¡Los de la Ruta 218! - _Exclamé al reconocerlos_

_- _Tu... ya te recuerdo. Eres el que ayudó a ese estúpido Clauncher ¿Que haces aquí? - _Dijo recordándome_

- ¿No es obvio? Hemos venido a acabar con... lo que sea que estén planeando hacer. - _Respondí seguro_

- Lo último que necesitamos es que alguien vaya a pedir ayuda. Así que acabemos rápido con esto. - _Dijo sacando una Poké ball_ - ¡Te cerraremos la boca de una ves! ¡Acabalos, **Stunky**!

_Mi cinturón comienza a vibrar y de el sale disparado __**Clauncher**__ fuera de su Buceo ball_

- Esta será la revancha de Clauncher._ - Dije emocionado_

- Espera, no te olvides de mi... - _Exclamó Sandra queriendo ayuda_

_- _No tan rápido. - _Dijo su compañera deteniéndola_ - Yo me encargaré de la novia ¡Ahora, **Zubat**! - _Sacando a su Pokémon_

- Solo viajamos juntos... Pero como quieras ¡Sal, **Pikachu**! - _Lanzando su Rapid Ball_

_- _Stunky, usa **Tóxico**. - _Lanza un liquido purpura de su boca._

_- _Neutralizalo con **Pistola agua**. - _Lanza agua por su pinza y lo detiene. - _Muy bien, ahora **Aqua jet**. - _Se envuelve en agua y se impulsa hacia adelante._

_- _Enfrentalo usando **Golpe bajo**. - _Avanza con velocidad e impacta con Clauncher, ambos reciben daño. - _Continua con **Juego Sucio**. - _Sostiene a mi Pokémon._

_En ese momento recordé que eso había pasado la ultima vez. Con ese movimiento lanzó a Clauncher al suelo y lo dejo muy herido._

- No esta vez. Clauncher, **Agarre**. - _Sostiene con fuerza a Stunky evitando que lo lance. - _Es tu turno de mandarlo al suelo, usa **Martillazo**. - _Sin dejar de sostenerlo lo lanza hacia el suelo, dejándolo debilitado._

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Stunky, no! - _Exclamó regresandolo frustrado._

_Regrese a Clauncher y escuche Rayos al lado mio._

- ¡Zubat, demonios! - _Cuando voltee Zubat estaba debilitado._

_- _Excelente, Pikachu. Toma un descanso. - _Dijo Sandra regresando a su Pokémon._

_- _Maldición, por esto siempre seremos reclutas. - _Mencionó la recluta_ - Sin mencionar que nos dejarán sin paga.

- Tu, escúchame bien. - _Dijo el chico en tono amenazante. - _Hemos perdido esta vez, pero la próxima no te será tan fácil ¡Espera y veraz!

- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Regresemos al **Valle Eólico**. - _Dijo su compañera._

_Ambos se fueron corriendo dejando caer la Llave de la Central y el anciano al que estaban amenazando antes se nos acercó._

_- _Impresionante, esos 2 se fueron como si hubiesen olvidado porque estaban aquí. Muchas gracias a los 2. - _Dijo el anciano agradecido._

_- _No hay de que, señor. - _Respondimos_

- La llave que dejaron caer seguramente es la de la **Central Energía**. Quédensela, les será útil para detener sus planes.

- Eso haremos... ¿Pero porque lo estaban amenazando? - _Pregunté con curiosidad._

_- _Ellos querían robar la **Miel** que vendo. No entendía nada de lo que decían, me confundían. Pero gracias a ustedes estoy a salvo, tomen esto como agradecimiento. - _Dijo con un tarro de miel. - _Si colocan esta miel en un árbol de color amarillo atraerá Pokémon.

- Muchas gracias. - _Dijo Sandra recibiendo y guardándolo en su bolso._

_- _Volvamos al Valle Eólico también. - _Dije para continuar._

_Salimos del Prado Aromaflor y corrimos, otra vez, todo el camino hasta el Valle Eólico. Cuando llegamos abrimos la puerta usando la llave y al entrar encontramos al recluta que momentos antes la estaba bloqueando..._

- ¡¿Que hacen aquí?! ¡No es posible! ¿Como consiguieron la llave?... - _Dijo sorprendido de vernos_ - Esos 2 inútiles. Con razón regresaron tan rápido y sin nada... Como sea, no se saldrán con a suya ¡Tengo que ir a avisar a la Comandante! - _Exclamó para luego salir corriendo._

_- _Genial, ahora hay una Comandante. Bueno, terminemos con esto. - _Dije caminando por el pasillo._

_Segundos después aparecieron 2 reclutas delante de nosotros deteniéndonos._

- Escuchen, niños. Vallanse ahora, el Equipo Galaxia necesita electricidad para hacer algo grande jaja - _Exclamó uno de ellos._

- No tienes ni idea de lo que pretende el Equipo Galaxia. Nuestra misión es almacenar la electricidad del Valle eólico. - _Explicó el otro._

_- _Fourd, yo me encargaré de estos dos tipos. Tu ve con la Comandante y acaba con esto. - _Insistió Sandra_

_- _Entendido, estoy en camino.

_Seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegué a una habitación donde habían varias maquinas eléctricas. En ella se encontraban, un anciano que parecía ser un científico, un hombre que seguramente era el padre de la niña y la Comandante. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que los reclutas, pero mas distinguido y tenia el cabello color rojo. Al notar mi presencia me habló..._

_- _¿Un chico? Valla valla, si haz llegado hasta aquí imagino que debes ser fuerte... Soy uno de los 4 Comandantes del Equipo Galaxia ¡Me llamo Venus!

- ¿Venus?... ¿Porque hacen todo esto? Vallanse de una buena vez. - _Exigí a la Comandante_

- Estamos intentando crear un nuevo y mejor mundo, pero la gente no entiende lo que estamos haciendo... Ahora que veo la expresión en tu rostro, tu tampoco lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

- ¿Como voy a entenderlo? Deben estar locos para tener ese tipo de objetivo. - _Dije dando mi punto de vista._

- Es muy triste que lo veas asi... Bien, luchemos para decidir que pasará. Si yo gano, te largas. Si tu ganas, ¡Se irá el Equipo Galaxia!

- Me parece bien ¡Adelante, **Chimchar**! - _Lanzando la Poké ball_

_- _Este es mi Pokémon ¡Acabalos, **Purugly**! - _Lanzando un gran gato_

_- _Impresionante... - _Dije sacando mi Pokédex_

- Purugly, el Pokémon tigre gato y forma evolucionada de Glameow. Si enrrosca su cola en su lomo parece más imponente. Si fija la mirada, no se perderá un detalle. - _Informó_

_- _Purugly, usa **Arañazo**. - _Se acerca iluminando sus garras._

_- _Chimchar, esquivalo y usa **Ascuas**. - _Salta y lanza fuego por su boca. Sin embargo es inmune. - _¿Que? ¿Porque no le afecta?

- La habilidad de mi Pokémon es **Sebo**. El daño de los ataques tipo fuego es reducido considerablemente... Y yo creía que en verdad eras bueno.

- No solo conozco ataques tipo fuego. Ahora usa **Arañazo**. - _Chimchar se acerca._

_- _Evitalo usando **Finta**. - _El gato se vuelve invisible para luego embestir a mi Pokémon. - _No dejare que este combate dure mucho tiempo. **Hipnosis**, ahora.

_Sus ojos se iluminan de color rojo y después de mirar fijamente a Chimchar lo deja durmiendo._

_- _Demonios ¡Chimchar, despierta! - _Le pedí a mi Pokémon_

_- _Es inútil. Ahora mira esto, usa **Espabila**. - _Las patas de Purugly se iluminan y comienza a golpear a Chimchar repetidas veces hasta despertarlo completamente malherido._

_- _Oh no, Chimchar levántate. No podemos dejarla ganar. - _Le supliqué_

_Chimchar se volvió hacia mi, demostrando que aun tenia determinación y fuerza para luchar. En eso, su cuerpo se envolvió en un aura naranja indicando que habia activado su habilidad, __**Mar llamas**__. Justo después de eso, también comenzó a brillar de un tono blanco. Era increíble, se hacia mas grande mientras que brillaba y luego de unos segundos su cuerpo dejo de brillar para mostrar a su forma evolucionada._

_- _No puedo creerlo, evolucionaste. - _Dije emocionado mientras sacaba mi Pokédex._

- **Monferno**, el Pokémon juguetón y forma evolucionada de Chimchar. Controla hábilmente la intensidad del fuego de su cola para mantener al enemigo a una distancia ideal. - _Informó_

_Después de analizarlo, me mostró su puño iluminado. Supuse que era un nuevo movimiento, Ultrapuño._

_- _Entonces ahora tenemos la ventaja. Usa tu recién aprendido **Ultrapuño**. - _Su puño se ilumina y golpea rápidamente a Purugly._

_-_ Maldición, ahora es muy eficaz. Usa **Finta**. - _Se vuelve invisible._

_- _Tus ataques también están potenciados. Usa **Rueda fuego**.

_Comienza a girar y el aumento de poder provoca que varias llamas salgan disparadas alrededor. Una de ellas alcanza a Purugly, dejándolo descubierto._

- Perfecto, ahora terminalo con **Ultrapuño**. - _Vuelve a golpearlo y lo debilita._

_- _¡Maldito chico! - _Regresando a su Pokémon. - _Esa no me la esperaba. Aunque, he disfrutado de nuestro combate... Bueno, no importa. Hemos reunido mucha electricidad hasta ahora. Con la energía que hemos obtenido haremos algo espectacular. - _Exclamó como si no le importara la derrota._

_- _Si claro, ahora es momento de que se vallan. - _Dije recordando el trato._

_- _Como sea, supongo que es hora de que me despida y nos vallamos... ¡Por el momento!

_Varios reclutas sacan a varios __**Stunkys**__ y usan __**Pantallahumo**__. Una vez que es imposible ver en el lugar escapan y cuando queda despejado no queda nadie mas que el padre de la niña. Cuando me vio, se acercó a mi y me dijo..._

_- _El Equipo Galaxia quería reunir Pokémon y energía sea como sea ¿Puedes creer lo que decían? Crear un mundo nuevo... La verdad no lo entiendo.

- Yo tampoco, por eso mismo no dejaré que se salgan con la suya. - _Respondí_

_- _No se como agradecer lo que haz hecho por mi, enserio. Lo que mas me importa es que por fin podré volver a ver a mi hija. - _Dijo con una sonrisa._

_En eso, por la puerta entran Sandra acompañada de la hija del señor y un Pokémon parecido a Charmander, pero mas grande. Ella se acerco a mi y me dijo emocionada..._

_- _Oye, Fourd. No me lo vas a creer, después de que te fuiste derroté a esos inútiles reclutas y mi Charmander evolucionó.

- ¿Enserio? Parece que estamos en las mismas. Mira... - _Dije mostrandole a Monferno y casando mi Pokédex._

- **Charmeleon**, Pokémon fuego. Tiene mandíbulas afiladas como cuchillas y su cola es extraordinariamente fuerte. Derrota a sus enemigos usando las garras y si se encuentra con un rival poderoso, la llama adquiere un tono azul. - _Informó_

_- _Eso es genial, ahora somos mucho mas fuertes que antes. - _Dijo emocionada._

_-_ Así parece jaja

- Muchas gracias por echar a la gente mala de aquí. - _Interrumpió la niña._

_- _Les estamos muy agradecidos. - _Continuó el padre._

- No, no es necesario. - _Dije nervioso_

_- _Teníamos que hacerlo, no podíamos simplemente ignorar a su hija. - _Siguió Sandra._

_Luego de eso salimos de la Central energía y volvimos a Pueblo Aromaflor para recuperar las energías de nuestros Pokémon. Después de eso salimos por ultima vez hacia la __**Ruta 205**__ y cruzamos un puente que nos llevo hacia el pie de un camino montañoso. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que anochecía alistamos nuestras cosas para acampar en ese lugar._

**_Continuará..._**


	8. La Chica y la Mansión

**Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh (Cap.8) - La Chica y la Mansión**

Saludos, aquí esta el capitulo 8 de mi Fic. Espero sea de su agrado y por favor, dejen sus comentarios **(Por favor... T-T)**, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

**(+Reviews = +Caps)**

* * *

_Después de derrotar al __**Equipo Galaxia**__ en el __**Valle Eólico**__, Sandra y yo salimos hacia la Ruta 205. Como ya se hacia tarde, decidimos acampar en __el pie de un camino montañoso. A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar seguimos nuestro camino..._

___-_ Detesto tener que viajar por esta clase de lugares. - _Dijo Sandra quejándose del terreno._

_- _Bueno, no podemos hacer nada. Tenemos que pasar por aquí para llegar a la siguiente Ciudad. - _Respondí igual de fastidiado._

_- _Pero eso no es todo... ¿No sientes como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo? - _Preguntó algo incomoda_

_- _Estamos en una montaña. La Pokédex dice que esta repleta de Geodudes observando a los viajeros. - _Expliqué intentando despreocuparla._

_- _No, no son esas rocas con brazos. Quizá es otro Pokémon...

_Luego de decir eso, de una de las rocas alrededor nuestro salto un Pokémon parecido a un oso, pero pequeño y con mucho pelo._

- AJA, te lo dije. Eso es lo que no seguía. - _Exclamó Sandra señalando al Pokémon_

_- _¿Pero cual es ese Pokémon? - _Dije sacando mi Pokédex._

- **Munchlax**, el Pokémon comelón. Se come el peso de su propio cuerpo todos los días y se traga la comida casi sin masticarla. Esconde comida bajo el largo pelo de su cuerpo, pero más tarde se olvida. Es atraído por la miel. - _Informó_

_- _Entonces vino por la miel. El señor tenia razón, atrae Pokémon ¿Debería atraparlo? - _Se pregunto a si misma_

_Luego de formular esa pregunta, avanzo con velocidad hacia Sandra y le quito su bolso.  
_

_- _¿Pero que...? no creas que puedes tomar mi bolso y salir en una pieza de aquí ¡Acabalo, **Charmeleon**! - _Exclamó lanzando su Poké ball_. - Usa **Ascuas**. - _Charmeleon lanza fuego por su boca, pero el adversario es inmune._

_- _Es lo mismo que paso con el Purugly de Venus. - _Dije recordando. - _Sandra, su habilidad es **Sebo**. Significa que los movimientos de tipo fuego no le harán mucho daño. - _Le avisé_

- ¿Entonces no puedo usar fuego? Eso se puede arreglar. Usa **Garra metal**. - _Sus garras se iluminan y ataca a Munchax haciendo que suelte el bolso y Charmeleon se lo devuelva a su entrenadora._

_Después__ de ver eso, Munchax se contrae hasta tomar la forma de una pelota, usando **Desenrollar**, y gira hacia Chameleon._

_- _Cuidado, hay viene. - _Le advertí a Sandra._

_Charmeleon es golpeado y cae al suelo, pero se levanta para seguir luchando._

_- _Veo que eres rudo, Munchlax. Eso me dan ganas de capturarte. - _Dijo decidida_

_Cuando el adversario continuo su ataque ordenó a Charmeleon usar **Garra metal **para detenerlo al ser un movimiento tipo Roca. Al ser frenado, vuelve a avanzar usando **Golpe cabeza**. Charmeleon, evade el movimiento y Munchlax se queda frustrado mirándolo fijamente para después iluminar sus garras y moverlas de un lado a otro._

_- _¿Y ahora que esta haciendo? - _Pregunté sacando mi Pokédex otra vez._

- Metrónomo, consiste en utilizar al azar cualquier otro movimiento existente y ejecutarlo. - _Informó_

- ¿Cualquier movimiento existente? ¿Entonces cual es el que ejecutará ahora? - _Pregunté_

_- _Sea lo que sea, podemos con eso ¿Verdad, Charmeleon?

_El Pokémon asiente con la cabeza y todos nos quedamos observando el movimiento que ejecutaría con suspenso. Cuando Munchlax deja de mover los brazos su cuerpo se ilumina y comienza a temblar. Nos quedamos asombrados del movimiento que seguramente acabaría con nosotros y luego de un rato se genera una explosión frente a nosotros, Munchlax había usado **Autodestrucción**._

_- _N-no puedo creerlo. Se debilito así mismo... - _Dijo Sandra atónita._

_- _Valla suerte la de ese Pokémon jeje - _Opiné burlandome_

_- _Bueno, supongo que así es mas fácil atraparlo. - _ Acercándose al debilitado Pokémon._

_Le lanzo una **Amigo ball**, con la esperanza de llevarse mejor, y luego de unos segundos la Poké ball se sello indicando la exitosa captura... Luego de eso, seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos a la parte mas alta de la zona. Hay encontramos un puente colgante, el cual pasamos sin ningún problema. El camino de descenso fue mucho mas fácil, encontramos un par de entrenadores montañeses a los cuales derrotamos fácilmente. Sin embargo, después apareció una entrenadora bloqueando el camino..._

_- _Ustedes, alto hay. - _Dijo una chica rubia con cola de caballo vestida de luchadora, con shorts y camiseta naranjas, que saltó hacia nosotros desde una piedra. _- ¿Que les parece si uno de ustedes lucha contra mi antes de que me vaya al **Bosque Vetusto**? - _Preguntó desafiante_

_- _Por supuesto, yo seré el que luchará contigo. - _Dije emocionado por luchar_

_- _Genial, yo soy **Joana**. Ahora te enfrentaras a mi Pokémon luchador ¡Adelante, **Riolu**! - _Lanzando su Poké ball._

- Entonces un Pokémon luchador... - _Sacando mi Pokédex_

- Riolu, el Pokémon emanación. Cuando está triste o asustado, el aura de Riolu se vuelve más fuerte para hacérselo saber a sus aliados. Su cuerpo es ágil pero fuerte. Puede subir tres montañas y cruzar dos cañones en una noche. - _Informó__  
_

_- _Yo soy Fourd.

- Y yo soy Sandra.

- Pero lamenta decirte que ya tengo esto resuelto ¡Vamos, **Natu**! - _Exclamé haciéndolo aparecer_

_- _Comencemos con **Ataque rápido**. - _Avanza con rapidez._

_- _No lo creo, usa **Finta** para evadirlo. - _Desaparece_

_- _Increíble, nunca había visto a nadie hacer eso... pero no es suficiente. Siente su aura y golpea. - _Riolu se concentra y golpea a Natu aun siendo invisible._

- ¡¿Que?! No es posible. - _Dije asombrado_

_- _Necesitaras mas que eso para evitar los golpes de Riolu.

- Entonces usa **Psíquico**. - _Sus ojos se iluminan y dañan al rival._

_- _Eso no basta, ahora usa **Puño hielo**. - _Su puño se congela y golpea a Natu._

_- _Demonios... Natu, recuperate usando **Respiro** y termina con **Psiquico**.

- No los dejaremos, acaba con **Patada ígnea**. - _Su pata se envuelve en llamas y salta para atacar._

_Sin embargo, Natu termina de ejecutar Respiro y evade el ataque con un rápido salto. Justo después vuelve a usar Psíquico y deja a Riolu debilitado._

_- _No, mi poderoso Riolu. - _Exclamó Joana_

_- _Tu Riolu es impresionante. Nunca imagine que supiera Puño hielo o que sintiera las auras. - _Dije impresionado_

_- _Desde que llegamos, entrenamos todos los días por aquí. Ya es hora de que vallamos al gimnasio de la Ciudad, me falta un largo camino. - _Explicó_

- En ese caso suerte. - _Dijo Sandra_

_Regresé a Natu y seguimos caminando hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y llegamos a la entrada de un bosque. En el letrero del al lado decía "**Bosque Vetusto**". Con la intensión de llegar a la siguiente Ciudad lo antes posible, decidimos cruzar y quizá acampar adentro. Luego de un rato..._

- Mientras mas nos adentramos en este bosque mas oscuro se pone. - _Dijo Sandra caminando. - _Será mejor que saque mi linterna.

_Metió__ la mano al bolso y sacó una linterna. Cuando la encendió, accidentalmente apunto hacia un árbol donde se encontraba una ave negra. Esta se molesto por la repentina luz y ataco a Sandra usando **Picotazo**._

_- _Maldito pajarraco ¿No viste que fue un accidente? - _Dijo alejándolo de ella_.

- Ahora que lo noto, todos los Pokémon de hoy te están atacando. - _Dije mientras miraba._

_- _Estoy harta de esto. Ve, **Pikachu**. - _Mientras sacaba su Pokédex_

- **Murkrow**, el Pokémon oscuridad. Murkrow ha sido temido y repudiado por todos al ser supuestamente fuente de mala suerte. Este Pokémon siente debilidad por todo lo que brilla y resplandece. Mucha gente cree que si ves a un Murkrow por la noche, te traerá mala suerte. - _Informó_

- ¿Fuente de la mala suerte? Pues por lo que acaba de pasar, no me sorprende. Pikachu, acabalo de un solo golpe con **Rayo**. - _Lanza electricidad de sus mofletes que el Pokémon logra esquivar._

_Murkrow se burla de Pikachu y luego usa **Tinieblas**, lanzando rayos oscuros de sus ojos que lo impactan. Aprovechando el ataque anterior continua usando **Ataque ala **iluminando sus alas mientras se acerca._

_- _No te burlaras de nosotros, vuelve a usar **Rayo**. - _Repite el movimiento, pero esta vez si impacta en el objetivo, dejándolo debilitado y paralizado. - _Muy bien, y como no queremos perdernos en este bosque, lo capturare para que nos guié.

_Lanza una **Ocaso ball** y luego de unos segundos logra capturarlo exitosamente._

_- _Perfecto, ahora lo sacaré para que nos muestre la salida del bosque ¡Ayúdanos, Murkrow! - _Lanza la Poké ball, pero solo aparece el Pokémon debilitado. - _No puede ser. En ese estado no nos ayudará en nada. - _Dijo frustrada_

_- _Tienes que pensar en estas cosas antes de hacerlas. - _Opiné al darme cuenta de su fallido plan._

_- _Pues no veo que des alguna idea. - _Dijo fastidiada volteándose hacia mi._

_- _Pues podríamos... tu sabes... ¿Seguir caminando? - _Respondí sin poder pensar en algo._

_- _Eso pensé ¿Y ahora que haremos? - _Preguntó mas calmada sentándose en un tronco en el suelo._

_-_ Quizá si capturamos otro Pokémon sin debilitarlo. - _Sugerí sin mas ideas._

_- _O tal vez si encontramos a alguien por aquí que conozca el lugar.

- Hmm... No parece que halla alguien por aquí ¿Que dices si acampamos aquí hasta mañana? - _Pregunté a mi compañera_

_- _No es mala idea... ¿Sabes? En momentos así me alegra que viajemos juntos. - _Dijo nerviosa_

_- _¿Porque lo dices? _- Pregunté por curiosidad_

- Es que no se que haría si me perdiera yo sola en este lugar y a esta hora. - _Continuó mientras alzaba la miraba hacia el cielo._

- Supongo... que a mi también me alegra. - _Dije para dar mi punto de vista. - _Sacaré a Monferno para que nos ayude a encender una fogata.

_De repente, una sombra salen de los arbustos y me ataca usando lianas provocando que suelte la Poké ball de Monferno. Era un Pokémon, que al acercarse muestra su cuerpo de serpiente, pero con extremidades._

- Ouch ¿Que fue eso? - _Dije adolorido_

_- _Fue un ataque de **Látigo cepa**. Es un Pokémon salvaje. - _Explicó Sandra_

_Antes de poder moverme, el Pokémon me mira con ojos rojos y me paraliza usando **Deslumbrar**. No podía moverme por mas que quisiera._

_- _No te preocupes, Fourd. Yo me encargaré de el ¡Adelante, **Charmeleon**!

_Sin embargo, antes de poder lanzar la Poké ball, el Pokémon golpea la mano de Sandra con su **Látigo cepa** para que la suelte. Pero al caer la Poké ball choca su parte central con el suelo provocando que Charmeleon salga._

_- _No te preocupes por mi, derrotalo primero. - _Insistí aun inmóvil en el suelo_

_- _¿Y quien es este Pokémon? - _DIjo Sandra sacando su Pokédex_

- **Servine**, el Pokémon serpiente hierba y forma evolucionada de Snivy. Servine golpea a sus oponentes con lianas y esquiva sus ataques ocultándose en el espeso follaje. - _Informó_

- ¿Pero porque atacó de repente? Puede que este Pokémon deteste el fuego... O tal vez el tronco donde me senté era su hogar. Como sea, haré que se calme intimidandolo con Charmeleon. Usa **Ascuas**.

_Lanza fuego de su boca, pero el Pokémon salvaje usa **Acua cola** para neutralizarlo._

- ¿Un Pokémon tipo hierba con ataques tipo agua? Eso me gusta, seras mio. Ahora, **Garra metal**.

_Sus garras se iluminan, pero Servine lo evade y usa **Latigo cepa**. Gracias a la rápida orden de Sandra, Charmeleon sostiene las lianas antes de golpearlo y detiene al Pokémon enemigo. Para terminar, usa **Ascuas** directo en el Servine dejándolo dañado y dándole la oportunidad a Sandra de atraparlo con una **Ultra ball**. _

- ¿Estas bien, Fourd? - _Preguntó acercándose a mi._

_- _Si, parece que al capturarlo el efecto desapareció. - _Dije levantándome_

_En eso se oyó una voz detrás de nosotros. Cuando ambos volteamos notamos que era una chica. Parecía de nuestra edad, con un vestido purpura oscuro que le llegaba a las rodillas y cabello negro, largo y rizado._

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - _Preguntó la chica_

- ¿Nosotros? Yo soy Fourd y ella es Sandra. Somos entrenadores y nos dirigimos a la Ciudad que esta saliendo de este bosque... pero parece que nos perdimos. - _Respondí explicando la situación._

_- _Suena bien, yo se donde esta la salida. Después de todo he vivido aquí por un tiempo. - _Dijo la misteriosa chica._

_- _Eso es perfecto ¿Podrías guiarnos hasta allá, por favor? - _Le pedí a la chica._

_- _Con gusto, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cual? - _Preguntamos los 2_

- Me dejaran viajar con ustedes... ¿Porque? Ya no quiero vivir en esa casa, desde que el apareció todo es un caos total. - _Explicó la chica con cierto fastidio._

_- _¿Escapaste de tu casa? - _Le preguntó Sandra_

_- _S-si, es que no lo soportaba mas... Ustedes son entrenadores, tienen Pokémon fuertes ¿Podrían echarlo de la casa por mi? Les estaré mas agradecida si lo hacen. - _Dijo con entusiasmo_

_- _Hmm... Claro, seguro. - _Dije para poder salir del bosque_

- ¿Cual es tu nombre? - _Preguntó Sandra_

- ¿Mi... nombre? Ehh... Solo llámenme **G**. - _Respondió nerviosa_

_Sandra y yo nos miramos extrañados, pero decidimos seguirla de todos modos. Caminamos por una hora dentro del "Bosque Vetusto" y antes de llegar a la Mansión, mi compañera se me acercó y me susurró..._

- ¿En serio viajaremos con ella? - _Preguntó incomoda_

- ¿Que tiene de malo? - _Respondiendo con otra pregunta._

- Hola, es una extraña que apareció en medio del bosque por la noche y que escapó de casa. - _Explicando su punto_

_- _Hmm... Hasta donde yo recuerdo, cuando nos conocimos tu eras también una extraña que apareció en medio del bosque por la noche... y cuyo Pokémon casi me ataca. - _Recordando_

_- _Bueno, yo jaja... no lo se, por alguna razón no me agrada esa chica. - _Dijo inflando las mejillas_

- Es extraño, es como si Sandra no quisiera que ella viaje con nosotros. - _Pensé para mi mismo._

- Ya llegamos. - _Informó la chica__  
_

_Cuando nos dimos cuenta, era una Mansión vieja y abandonada. Ambos nos miramos, pero ella insistía en entrar a ella para que la ayudáramos con su problema y echar a lo que sea que la molestara._

_- _N-no es posible que enserio vivieras en este lugar. - _Dijo Sandra mirando el interior del lugar._

_- _Los bosques son un misterio... Emiten una energía inexplicable... Esta **Vieja Mansión** está abandonada. Ningun humano habita entre sus muros… Y sin embargo, hay varias presencias. - _L__a chica comenzó a decir frases sin sentido que comenzaron a asustarnos._

- ¿P-pero que cosas hablas? - _Dije asustado_

_- _Lo lamento, Fourd y Sandra, les mentí... No soy una humana, pero lo que si era verdad es que necesito su ayuda... No puedo derrotarlo yo sola.

_Su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de humo y paso fuerte viento por toda la habitación por unos momentos. Sin embargo, cuando todo se detuvo y pudimos ver con claridad observamos a un Pokémon fantasma flotando frente a nosotros. Sin poder creerlo y después de reaccionar, saque mi Pokédex para analizarlo._

- **Gastly**, Pokémon fantasma. Solo aparece en edificios en ruinas. Pocos son capaces de hablar telepáticamente el lenguaje humano. Puede desaparecer y aparecer a su antojo evitando ataques. Muchas veces crean ilusiones. - _Informó_

_- _Un Pokémon fantasma ¿Que acaba de pasar? - _Dije sin poder creerlo_

_- _N-no es posible que me halla sentido incomoda por un Pokémon... - _Murmuró Sandra. - _Solo era un fantasma jajaja

- ¿Porque te ríes en un momento así? - _Pregunté confundido_

- ¿Que? N-no es nada. Solo ayudemos al Pokémon jaja. - _Reaccionando_

_- _Siganme, los llevare hacia donde esta el. - _Nos dijo Gastly telepáticamente. mientras flotaba hasta el segundo piso._

_- _Espera ¿Porque podemos hablar contigo si eres un Pokémon? - _Pregunté_

- La Vieja Mansión, así como este bosque... tiene una energía espiritual muy fuerte. Si salgo de el no podré hacerlo mas. - _Explicó el Pokémon fantasma  
_

_Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, nos hizo pasar por varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a una habitación de donde provenía electricidad en grandes cantidades. Se podia oír desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_- _Adentro se encuentra un Pokémon demente que lo único que hace es alboroto con los aparatos eléctricos. - _Explicó Gastly_

_Al entrar encontramos un ventilados flotante emitiendo electricidad por todos lados. Al verlo lo analicé en la Pokédex._

- **Rotom**, el Pokémon plasma. Rotom gasta bromas pesadas que lleva a cabo encajando su cuerpo de plasma en algunos dispositivos eléctricos provocando serios problemas. - _Informó_

_- _Se ve diferente en la Pokédex, pero veamos que hace con esto ¡Ve, **Monferno**! - _Lanzando la Poké ball - _Usa **Rueda fuego**.

_Se envuelve en llamas y lo enviste. Se detiene por un momento y un plasma, el verdadero Rotom, sale escapa dejando un ventilador en el suelo y regresa rápidamente con la forma de una lavadora. Nos observa por un momento y usa **Hidrobomba**._

_- _Esquivalo, rápido. - _Mi Pokémon logra evadir el agua. - _Continua con **Ultrapuño**.

- Como ahora es tipo agua, te ayudaré con mi nuevo Pokémon ¡Vamos, **Servine**! - _Lanzando la Ultra ball. - _Usa **Ciclón hojas**.

_Crea un tornado de hojas con su cola que dañan a Rotom. Luego de esto, sale de la lavadora hacia la ventana y regresa como un Cortacesped para imitar el tipo de Servine, al parecer esto era un juego para el. Acto seguido, usa **Rayo**._

- Tenias razón, es un Pokémon demente... Esto requiere a mas de uno de mis Pokémon. Salgan todos - _Lanza las otras 3 Poké balls que tenia en mi cinturón revelando a **Natu**, **Clauncher** y **Kabuto**._ - Chicos, ayúdenme a calmar a este Pokémon loco de una vez ¿Que dicen? - _Todos asintieron con la cabeza. - _Entonces usemos los ataque mas potentes.

_Primero me aseguré de que no pudiera moverse usando el **Psíquico** de Natu... Luego __envié a Kabuto con la combinación de **Giro rápido** y **Aqua jet**. Después atacó Clauncher con su **Martillazo **y finalmente Monferno lo debilito con su **Ruedo fuego**._

- Increíble, fue inteligente usar Psíquico para detener sus movimientos. - _Dijo Sandra impresionada._

_- _Bueno, era algo hiperactivo, tenia que detenerlo de algún modo. Ademas, creo que me gusta ese tipo de energía para mi equipo Pokémon. - _Le lancé una **Ocaso ball** capturandolo al instante.__  
_

- Muchas gracias por deshacerte de Rotom, Fourd. - _Dijo Gastly __acercándose._

_- _Gracias a ti, ahora tengo otro interesante Pokémon para mi equipo. - _Recogiendo la Poké ball. - _Y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿No ibas a venir con nosotros? - _Recordando la condición._

_- _¿Enserio quieren que viaje con ustedes? - _Preguntó Gastly sorprendida_

_- _Desde luego. Ademas, fue la condición que tu pusiste.

- Bueno, mientras sea un Pokémon no habrá problema. - _Murmuró Sandra_

_- _Supongo que tendré que soportar a Rotom en tu equipo... pero esta bien ¿Sabes? Dicen que cuando un entrenador y un Pokémon se unen, surge una energía especial ¡Adelante! - _Dijo emocionada_

_Saqué una **Luna ball** de mi mochila y se la lance para capturarla... Luego de eso, abandonamos la mansión y llegamos a la salida de "Bosque Vetusto" donde decidimos acampar por fin tranquilos._

_- _Sigo preguntándome porque no querías que Gastly venga con nosotros. - _Le dije a mi compañera._

_- _Olvídalo, no es nada importante. Mientras sea un Pokémon no importa... - _Reclamó Sandra_

_- _¿Y eso que quiere decir?

- Dije que olvidaras. - _Exclamo fastidiada_

_- _Será que... ¿Estabas celosa?

- ¡QUE LO OLVIDES! - _Lanzándome a mi dentro de mi bolsa de dormir hacia el pie de un un árbol lleno de Murkrows, los cuales usan **Picotazo** en mi._

_- _Nota mental: No molestar a Sandra. - _Encerrándome dentro de mi bolsa de dormir._

**Continuará...**


	9. Gimnasio Vetusta

**Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh (Cap.9) - Gimnasio Vetusta**

Saludos, aquí esta el capitulo 9 de mi Fic. Espero sea de su agrado y por favor, dejen sus comentarios **(Por favor... T_T)**, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

_Luego de recorrer todo el **Bosque Vetusto** y entrar a la **Vieja Mansión**, Sandra y yo decidimos pasar el resto de la noche cerca de la salida del bosque. ____A la mañana siguiente, seguimos nuestro camino... Después de salir de todos esos arboles tuvimos que pasar por una corta ruta donde enfrentamos a unos cuantos pescadores y sus Magikarps. Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, **Ciudad Vetusta**._  


- Por fin -_ Dije emocionado_

_- _Es hora de ir al **Centro Pokémon**. Varios de los nuestros no están en buenas condiciones - _Continuó Sandra_

___Después de curar a nuestros Pokémon nos dirigimos inmediatamente al Gimasio Vetusta. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos encontramos una nota en la puerta._

- Una nota - _Dije_

_- _¿Que dice? - _Preguntó Sandra__ leyéndola. - "_Salí por un momento al Bosque Vetusto, regreso a las 1pm. Disculpen las molestias :P - Líder Gardenia"...

- ¡COÑO! Yo quería una batalla de gimnasio. - _Exclamé molesto_

_- _Silencio, son las 12:30. Volverá en 30 minutos. - _Explicó para hacerme reaccionar_ - Solo tenemos que mirar por un rato la ciudad.

- Hmm... Bien bien. Como sea - _Dije calmandome_

_____Nos fuimos del gimnasio y comenzamos a hacer un recorrido por la ciudad. Mientras caminaba, pase junto a una gran estatua de un Pokémon legendario. Cuando nos acercamos para leer la descripción del monumento nos dimos cuenta de que las placas donde debería estar la información no se encontraban hay, como si las hubiesen sacado._

- Genial... ¿Pero que Pokémon es ese? - _Me pregunté sacando mi Pokédex_

- Pokémon desconocido. No hay información disponible. - _Informó_

_- _Bueno, después de todo la Ciudad Vestusta es la más antigua que muestra la historia de Sinnoh. - _Explicó Sandra_

_Justo después de decir eso el suelo comenzó a moverse algo fuerte. Miramos alrededor y notamos que mas adelante, saliendo de la Ciudad por una entrada, se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla. De un lado había una mujer con cabello rubio y largo. Llevaba una camisa de color gris junto con unos pantalones y saco de color negro. No obstante, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que llevaba una pulsera con el mismo accesorio multicolor que mi hermana usa en su arete... Del otro lado un joven (No lo describo porque no sera un personaje de esta historia). Usando un dragón parecido a un __tiburón y una especie de platillo volador con antena e imanes._

_- _**Magnezone**, el Pokémon de áreas magnéticas y la forma evoluciona de Magneton. Emiten campos magnéticos tan potentes que se atraen entre sí e incluso pueden llegar a inmovilizarse.

- **Garchomp**, el Pokémon dragón. Cuando despliega el cuerpo y extiende las alas, puede volar como un aeroplano a la velocidad del sonido. - _Informó mi Pokédex._

_- _Valla, ese Terremoto es uno de los mas poderosos que he visto jamas. - _Exclamó un chico que veía la batalla._

_Ambos entrenadores agradecieron por la batalla y se alejaron. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer pasó por nuestro lado vio mi Pokédex, que aun seguía en mi mano, y nos dirigió la palabra.  
_

- Eso que llevan hay... ¿Es una Pokédex? - _Preguntó_

_- _S-si, desde luego. - _Respondí algo nervioso al no saber que nos hablaría._

_- _Jaja Me trae varios recuerdos. Por cierto ¿Como se llaman? - _Nos volvió a preguntar._

_- _Yo soy Fourd.

- Y yo soy Sandra.

- Ya veo, no es común ver a muchos entrenadores con una Pokédex, así que procurare no olvidar sus nombres... Mi nombre es **Cynthia**, y también soy entrenadora Pokémon. Ademas, últimamente he estado estudiando su mitología. Por curiosidad ¿Ya vieron la estatua de por allá? Pues resulta que es de un ser mitológico extremadamente poderoso.

- Interesante. - _Dijimos los 2._

_- _Se me ha ocurrido algo. Tomen esto, puede que les sea de utilidad en su viaje. - _Alcanzándonos un disco. - _Esta es la **MO01** **Corte**, con el sus Pokémon podrán quitar del camino algunos arboles que los obstaculicen._  
_

- Muchas gracias, Cynthia. - _Agradecimos._

_- _Les deseo suerte en su viaje. - _Dijo alejándose. - _Casi lo olvido, saluden al **Profesor Rowan** de mi parte cuando lo vean.

- ¿Quien era ella? - _Le pregunté a mi compañera._

_- _No lo se, pero lo que es seguro es que es muy fuerte. - _Respondió._

_Luego de eso, seguimos caminando por la ciudad. Cuando estábamos de regreso al gimnasio, pasamos junto a una **Tienda de Bicis** y decidimos entrar a ella. Después de todo, llega el punto donde te cansa caminar hacia todos lados. Sin embargo, solo había un niño adentro..._

_- _Buenas tardes... ¿Hay alguien atendiendo? - _Preguntó Sandra_

_- _Por ahora no, mi padre es el dueño de la tienda, pero se ha ido al **Edificio del Equipo Galaxia**. No creo que tarde en volver. - _Dijo despreocupado el chico._

- ¿Edificio del Equipo Galaxia? ¿Y no estas preocupado? - _Pregunté_

- No, porque el me dijo que estaría bien. - _Respondió_

- Bueno, si tu lo dices.

_Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio de nuevo._

_- _No estoy muy seguro de que no deba preocuparse. Ya sabes lo que paso con el señor del Valle Eólico. - _Me comentó Sandra_

- Yo tampoco confió en eso. Iremos a ese tal edificio una vez que terminemos la batalla de gimnasio. - _Planifiqué_

_Cuando llegamos al gimnasio había una mujer en la puerta. Al ver que nos aproximábamos, nos habló..._

_-_ Bienvenidos, soy **Gardenia**. La líder del gimnasio de la ciudad y maestra de Tipo Planta... Si no me equivoco, diría que son retadores ¿Como se llaman? - _Preguntó__  
_

- Yo soy Fourd.

- Y yo soy Sandra.

- Muy bien, es un gusto. Ahora lo mas importante ¿Quien será el primero en desafiarme? - _Volvió a preguntar_

_- _A decir verdad, estábamos pensando en tener una batalla doble contra ti. - _Le propuse en tono desafiante_

- Así que una batalla doble... Bueno, ese tipo de batallas no son muy comunes en los gimnasios... pero suena interesante ¡Acepto! - _Respondió emocionada_

_Los 3 entramos al gimnasio y nos posicionamos en diferentes extremos del campo de batalla._

- Entonces comencemos por las reglas. Cada uno usará solo 3 Pokémon. La batalla terminara cuando ustedes o yo venzamos a todos los Pokémon del otro y solo ustedes pueden sustituir a sus Pokémon ¿Entendido? - _Explicó Gardenia_

- Entendido. - _Respondimos los 2._

_- _Esto va a ser divertido ¡**Cherrim**, sal ahora! - _Lanzando una Poké ball_

_Al salir de esta, el Pokémon cambia de forma desde un capullo hacia una flor._

- ¿Que? Cambió de forma... - _Dije sorprendido sacando mi Pokédex_

- Cherrim, el Pokémon floreciente. Cuando los rayos del sol inundan su capullo, abre de par en par sus pétalos y se vuelve muy activo. - _Informó_

_- _Eso se debe a que mi gimnasio esta adaptado especialmente para mis Pokémon. El techo es igual al de un jardín botánico, la luz solar pasa atravez de el beneficiando a todo mi equipo. - _Explicó_

- En ese caso ¡Vamos, **Gastly**! - _Exclamé lanzando la Luna Ball_

- ¡Adelante, **Munchlax**! - _Dijo Sandra haciendo lo mismo._

_- _Creo que sera mejor derrotarlos poco a poco. Usa **Drenadoras**. - _Lanza semillas de las cuales salen raíces y sujetan a nuestros Pokémon. - _Creo que con eso bastará.

- Necesitaras mas que eso. Gastly, **Polución** ahora. - _Lanza humo desde su boca hacia el oponente._

- Munchlax, **Golpe cabeza**. - _Se impulsa rápidamente hacia adelante._

_- _Esquivalo y **Hoja mágica**.

_Crea hojas alrededor suyo y las lanza hacia ambos. Munchlax resiste los impactos y logra golpear a Cherrim, mientras que Gastly también es dañada, pero sin mucho efecto. La Polución también llega hacia el adversario, pero no recibe mucho daño._

_- _Los ataques tipo veneno no funcionaran mucho esta vez. Cuando Cherrim cambia de forma, su ataque y Defensa especial se fortalecen. - _Explicó Gardenia._

_- _Hay que deshacernos de esas Drenadoras. Ahora usa **Desenrollar**. - _Munchlax comienza a girar destruyendo las raíces y avanza.__  
_

_- _Gastly, esta vez usa **Lengüetazo**. - _Se acerca sacando una larga lengua_

_- _Cherrim, detén a Munchlax usando **Hierba lazo**.

_Genera raíces del suelo que sostienen y detienen al Pokémon de Sandra. Sin embargo, lo dejo expuesto al ataque de Gastly, quien la de una lamida a su cara._

_- _Valla suerte la mía, no se activo el efecto que paraliza a mi Pokémon. - _Dijo aliviada la líder._

- ¿Y quien dijo que quería paralizarlo? - _Respondí con seguridad._

- ¿Que quieres decir? - _Preguntó_

_- _Usa **Fuego fatuo**. - _Gastly crea fuego a su alrededor que lanza directamente a Cherrim._

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Cherrim, no! - _Exclamó_

_- _Bien pensado, el estar quemado le hará mucho daño. - _Dijo Sandra. - _Y ahora es nuestro turno, usa **Golpe cuerpo**.

- Cherrim, esquivalo y usa **Rayo solar**.

_Intenta esquivar el movimiento, pero las quemaduras lo detienen. Munchlax da un gran salto y aterriza con fuerza sobre Cherrim, dejándolo debilitado._

_- _¿Están consientes de que eso solo fue un descuido de mi parte, verdad? - _Dijo Gardenia regresando a su Pokémon._ - No olviden que soy la líder del gimnasio.

- No lo dudamos, después de todo es un 2 contra 1. - _Dijo Sandra._

_- _Entonces prepárense, porque esto recién esta comenzando ¡Tu sigues, **Turtwig**! - _Lanzando su Poké ball_

_- _Solo por curiosidad... ¿Porque un Turtwig? A este nivel ya debería haber evolucionado. - _Pregunté_

_- _No te preocupes, muy pronto lo entenderán. - _Respondió._

_- _Entonces... haré lo mismo de antes. **Fuego fatuo**, ahora. - _Ordené_

- Munchlax, **Desenrollar**.

- Esquiva ambos movimientos y usa **Mordisco** contra Gastly. - _Evadió ambos movimientos con una increíble velocidad y atacó a mi Pokémon antes de darme cuenta._

_- _¿Ahora lo entiendes? Mi Turtwig no ha evolucionado porque en esa etapa es mucho mas rápido. - _Explicó_

_- _Ya veo... En ese caso usa **Polución**. - _Lanza humo por su boca_

- Ataca con **Golpe cabeza**. - _Embiste con fuerza._

_-_ Protégete usando **Refugio**. - _Se esconde en su caparazón y evita el daño de los movimientos. - _Ahora veamos si pueden seguirnos el paso. Sal y vuelve a usar **Mordisco** en Gastly. - _Aparece y ataca a mi Pokémon rápidamente, dejándolo debilitado.  
_

_- _¡No, Gastly! - _Exclamé sorprendido regresandola._

_- _Esto no se quedará así. Munchlax, no me falles y usa **Metrónomo**. - _Mueve sus brazos de un lado a otro y usa **Salpicadura** rebotando en el suelo. - _No es posible... ¡Se supone que que uses un ataque poderoso, no ese inútil movimiento! - _Gritó Sandra frustrada_

_- _Ahora es mi turno, usa **Lluevehojas**. - _Genera hojas a su alrededor y las lanza hacia Munchlax, dejándolo también debilitado._

_- _Esto... no me sorprende. - _Dijo Sandra desanimada regresando a su Pokémon._

_- _Estuviste genial, Turtwig... Ahora ya saben que derrotarlo no será nada fácil. - _Dijo desafiante._

_- _Bueno, después de todo eres la líder del gimnasio. Ya veíamos venir una situación así. - _Respondí. - _Pero aunque sea difícil, no pensamos perder ¡Es tu turno, **Natu**! - _Exclamé lanzando la Honor ball._

_-_ ¡Vamos, **Murkrow**!

- Entonces esta vez son 2 tipos volador... No importa, aun así somos mas veloces. Usa, **Lluevehojas**. - _Prepara el ataque._

_- _Murkrow, desvía el movimiento con **Ataque ala**. - _Se acerca iluminando sus alas._

_- _Esquivalo usando usa **Finta**. - _Natu Desaparece_

_- _**Refugio**, ahora._ - Se esconde en su caparazón y evita ambos ataques. - _Natu esta frente a ti, **Mordisco**. - _Ataca a mi Pokémon y lo hace retroceder._

_- _Ya no puede protegerse. Murkrow, **Picotazo**. - _Ilumina su pico y embiste a Turtwig._

_- _Resiste Turtwig.

- No lo dejaremos descansar, detén sus movimientos usando** Psíquico**. - _Los ojos de Natu se iluminan y paralizan al oponente._

_- _Perfecto, **Ataque ala**. - _Se aproxima._

_- _No lo creo... **Lluevehojas**, máxima potencia. - _Lanza hojas hacia Murkrow haciendo que caiga al suelo. - _Ahora, **Golpe cabeza**. - _Embiste velozmente a Murkrow con su cabeza lanzandolo hacia Natu._

_- _Maldición, si que es rápido.

- Como podrán notar, ni siquiera 2 tipo volador son rivales para mi Turtwig. Veamos cuanto mas podrán resistir. - _Dijo Gardenia en tono de superioridad._

_- _Esto todavía no se decide. - _Respondió Sandra._

_- _Ya veremos, **Golpe cabeza**. -_ Se aproxima con fuerza._

_- _No tan rápido. Murkrow, **Golpe bajo**. - _Embiste envuelto de aura negra._

_- _Acabalo con **Psíquico**. - _Ambos ataques son demasiado para Turtwig y queda debilitado._

_- _Un movimiento de prioridad, esa no la vi venir... Pero necesitarán esforzarse mas para derrotar a mi ultimo Pokémon.

- No te preocupes, tenemos todo bajo control. - _Dije confiado._

_- _Me gusta esa actitud en un retador ¡Es tu turno, **Roserade**! - _Lanzando la Poké ball_

_- _Entonces ese es su ultimo Pokémon. - _Dije sacando mi Pokédex._

- Roserade, el Pokémon aromático y la forma evolucionada de Roselia. Atrae a sus presas con una dulce fragancia y usa sus cepas venenosas para atenazarlas y acabar con ellas. - _Informó_

_- _Es hora de comenzar, **Hierba lazo**. - _Se concentra y crea grandes raíces que salen del suelo atrapando e inmovilizando a nuestros Pokémon aun estando en el aire. - _Muy bien, ahora **Hiperrayo**. - _Junta sus manos y lanza un gigantesco y poderoso rayo que impacta con nuestros Pokémon y los deja debilitados de inmediato._

_- _¿Q-que acaba de pasar? - _Dije sorprendido._

_- _Que poder... - _Continuó Sandra igual de pasmada._

_- _Creo que estamos cerca del final ¿No lo creen? - _Dijo al ver a nuestra reacción._

_- _No, la verdad no lo creo. - _Dije __calmándome_

_- _Si, cuando veas a nuestros 2 últimos Pokémon la que quedara asombrada seras tu. - _Continuó Sandra_

_- _Entonces no me dejen esperando mas. Esto será interesante. - _Dijo esbozando una sonrisa_

_- _Como quieras ¡Vamos, **Monferno**! - _Lanzando la Poké ball_

- ¡Llego la hora, **Charmeleon**!

- Ya veo, 2 tipo fuego... Pero yo no me confiaría si fuera ustedes. Vamos Roserade, **Hierba lazo**. - C_rea grandes raíces que __inmovilizando a nuestros Pokémon.  
_

___- _No necesitamos movernos para atacar. **Danza dragón**, ahora. - _Charmeleon se envuelve en humo y rayos._

_- _Monferno, **Ascuas** ahora. - _Lanza fuego por la boca._

_- _Aun así, mi objetivo es que este inmóviles. Roserade, **Bomba lodo**.

_El rival genera un liquido purpura con sus manos de rosa y lo lanza hacia las Ascuas de Monferno. La Bomba de lodo explota y salpica hacia nuestros Pokémon._

_- _Ahora, **Hoja mágica**. - _Genera hojas luminosas a su alrededor y las lanza._

- **Ascuas**. - _Ordenamos ambos simultáneamente deshaciendo el movimiento._

_-_ Ahora están libres del movimiento de Roserade. **Ultrapuño**, rápido. - _El puño de Monferno se ilumina y golpea al adversario.__  
_

_- _Charmeleon, **Garra metal**. - _Sus garras adquieren un color metálico y se aproxima a Roserade._

_-_ **Bomba lodo**, de nuevo._ - Genera el liquido purpura, pero esta vez lo lanza directo hacia Charmeleon, deteniendo el ataque y dejándolo envenenado._

_- _Oh no, Charmeleon ¿Estas bien? - _Exclamó Sandra preocupada._

_- _Ahora que esta envenenado, solo tengo que esperar a que caiga para ganar. Es mi ventaja en este batalla, si uno pierde el otro también. - _Explicó Gardenia_

- Terminaremos antes de que eso pase. Monferno, **Rueda fuego**. - _Se envuelve en llamas y comienza a girar._

_- _Eso no fue una buena idea, **Bomba lodo**. - _Pasa exactamente lo mismo que Charmeleon y también queda envenenado._

_-_ Maldición, esto no se ve nada bien para nosotros. - _Dije en mis pensamientos._

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? - _Dijo Gardenia desafiante._

_- _Un momento, la habilidad de Monferno. Si logra activarse antes de ser debilitado obtendrá una aumento de poder lo suficiente para debilitarla de un solo golpe... Solo... tenemos que resistir el siguiente movimiento. - _Seguí pensando._

- ¿En que piensas? ¿Tienes un plan? - _Me preguntó Sandra_

_- _Si, pero tendremos que depender de la suerte. - _Dije algo nervioso_

_- _Si no van a hacer nada yo lo haré. Roserade, **Hierba lazo** y luego **Hiperrayo**. - _Inmoviliza a nuestros Pokémon y lanza el movimiento._

_- _Pero no esperaba el Hiperrayo, jamas podrán resistir eso.. Cambio de planes. Sandra haz lo que yo. - _Avisé apresurado_ - ¡Monferno, **Ascuas** ahora!

- Bien... Charmeleon, **Ascuas** también.

_El poderoso Hiperrayo de Roserade impacta contra nuestros Pokémon, pero es resistido porque lo amortiguamos con las Ascuas creando una pantalla de humo. El disiparse, tanto Monferno como Charmeleon seguían de pie y con energía aun para luchar... Y luego de eso, ambos se rodearon de un aura roja señalando que habian activado su habilidad **Mar llamas**._

- ¿Q-que? No es posible... Resistieron el Hiperrayo. - _Exclamó Gardenia sin poder creerlo._

_- _Es momento del golpe final... Sandra, necesito que Charmeleon potencie el movimiento de Monferno. - _Le pedí_

_- _No hay problema. - _Respondió con el pulgar arriba._

_- _Monferno, **Rueda fuego** a máximo poder. - _Embiste girando envuelto en llamas._

_- _Charmeleon, **Ascuas** en Monferno. - _Lanza fuego hacia Monferno que potencian su movimiento significativamente._

_- _No puede ser... Roserade, esquivalo. - _Sin embargo, su Pokémon estaba muy cansado para moverse._

_El movimiento de Monferno impacta contra Roserade dejándola inmediatamente debilitada._

_- _Genial, eso fue increíble Monferno. - _Dije emocionado abrazando a mi Pokémon._

_- _Muy buen trabajo, Charmeleon. Eres el mejor. - _Dijo Sandra agradeciendo a su Pokémon también._

_Todos regresamos a nuestros Pokémon y caminamos hacia Gardenia para poder recibir nuestras medallas._

_- _Jaja Ambos son fabulosos y muy fuertes juntos. Imagino todo el entrenamiento que han realizado para poder luchar así. - _Dijo Gardenia __felicitándonos_ - Tengo el honor de darles esto, la prueba de que ganaron en el Gimnasio Vetusta, la **Medalla Bosque**. - ___Sacando un par de medallas en su mano._

- Muchas gracias, Gardenia. - _Dijimos los 2_

_- _A pesar de que teníamos Pokémon tipo fuego casi te las arreglas para derrotarnos... Fue una gran batalla. - _Admití_

- Pienso lo mismo. También tomen este regalo de mi parte. - _Con un disco en la mano. - _La **MT86** contiene el movimiento **Hierba lazo**. Puede que les sea de utilidad en algún momento.

- Ya lo creo. - _Dije __recibiéndolo_

_- _Creo que ya es hora de que nos retiremos. - _Continuó Sandra_

_- _Les diré algo. Presiento que ustedes y sus Pokémon se harán muy fuertes... - _Exclamó con una sonrisa_ - Y una cosa mas, en algunas de las próximas ciudades, los lideres tendrán algunas sorpresas para ustedes. - _Cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria._

_- _Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias otra vez. - _Dijimos antes de salir del gimnasio._

_Luego de salir y curar a nuestros Pokémon en el Centro._

_- _¿ Teníamos algo mas que hacer aquí? - _Preguntó Sandra_

_- _Si, tenemos que ir hacia allá y asegurarnos de que no le ha pasado nada al dueño de la tienda de bicis. - _Dije señalando el **Edificio del Equipo Galaxia.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	10. Edificio del Equipo Galaxia

**Mi Aventura Pokemon - Sinnoh (Cap.10) - Edificio del Equipo Galaxia**

_Después de vencer a Gardenia en el Gimnasio Vetusta, Sandra y yo decidimos ir hacia el **Centro Pokémon** para luego ir hacia el **Edificio del Equipo Galaxia** a cerciorarnos de que el dueño de la **Tienda de Bicis** no se encontraba en problemas. Sin embargo, mientras no dirigíamos hacia __allá, vimos a un hombre extraño observando la estatua del Pokémon. Era alto, con una chaqueta gris y pantalones y mangas negras. Su rostro era frió, no parecía expresar ninguna emoción y tenia pelo azul con picos. _

- ¿Y quien es ese? - _Pregunté por su singular aspecto_

_- _No lo se, pero su vestimenta se me hace familiar. - _Dije Sandra mirando de reojo mientras lo escuchábamos hablar solo_

- Así que esta es la estatua del poderoso Pokémon... El espacio y el tiempo dan forma a nuestro mundo en una espiral entrelazada... Los Pokémon del tiempo y espacio, pronto los encontraré. - _Dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro._

_Al terminar de decir todo eso, se dio cuanta de que lo observábamos y se nos acercó._

_- _El tiempo que fluye, el espacio que se expande. Algún día todo eso será mio. - _Nos dijo de frente_

_- _¿Y porque nos dices eso a nosotros? - _Pregunté confundido_

_- _Lo veo en sus ojos... Esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos. Soy **Helio**, no lo olviden. - _Aclaró para luego irse. - _Ahora háganse a un lado, déjenme pasar.

_Lo dejamos pasar aun confundidos por lo que dijo y volvimos a lo nuestro, directo al Edificio.  
_

- Para ser una organización malvada que roba Pokémon, creí que tendrían bases secretas "escondidas" y no una que resaltara en medio de toda la Ciudad. - _Dijo Sandra intentando entender la lógica del Equipo Galaxia._

_- _El lugar debe estar repleto de guardias. Intentaré buscar otra entrada para que no nos noten. - _Planee rodeando el edificio._

_Luego de unos minutos, logré encontrar un ducto de ventilación. Logré abrirlo y entre por el, luego de buscar por un rato llegué hasta la habitación principal. Cuando pude entrar lo primero que vi fue a Sandra sentada en un sofá._

_- _... ... ... ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por donde entraste? - _Le pregunté sorprendido._

- ¿Como que por donde? Por la puerta, ni siquiera tienen guardias de seguridad ¿Que estuviste haciendo tu? - _Respondió burlándose de mi_

_- _P-pero... yo tuve que... Arg, no tiene importancia. Solo encontremos al dueño de la tienda. - _Dije frustrado_

_En eso se apareció un recluta del Equipo Galaxia y nos habló muy amablemente._

_- _Les doy la bienvenida a las instalaciones del Equipo Galaxia. ¿Han venido a donar tus Pokémon? - _Nos preguntó muy calmadamente._

_- _¿Estas bromeando, verdad? - _Le respondió Sandra fastidiada_

- Si ¿Quien haría tal estupidez? - _Continué del mismo modo._

- ¡¿No lo harán?! Pues salgan de nuestra propiedad, AHORA - _Exclamó cambiando completamente de __expresión. - _¿O quieren que hagamos lo mismo como con el dueño de la Tienda de Bicis? - _Siguió __amenazándonos_

- ¿Lo mismo como con el dueño? ¡¿QUE LE HICIERON?! - _Le pregunté enojado._

_- _Eso no te importa. - _Sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo y presiono un botón que activo una alarma_ - Ahora, si yo fuera ustedes me largaría antes de que vengan mas reclutas._  
_

- Jaja No lo creo. - _Dije burlándome de el._

_- _No importa cuantos reclutas llames. Los derrotaremos a todos. - _Continuó Sandra sacando una Poké ball._

_- _Parece que es hora de probar que tan bueno eres en los combates ¡Adelante, **Rotom**! - _Lanzando la Ocaso Ball_

_- _En ese caso también probaré mi nuevo Pokémon ¡Sal, **Servine**!

- Estamos reuniendo Pokémon para una misión increíble. Cuando acabemos con ustedes, sus Pokémon también serán nuestros. - _Exclamó un recluta que acababa de llegar._

_Sin embargo, ese no era el único. Segundos después, unos 10 reclutas mas llegaron a la habitación y sacaron a sus Pokémon. Entre todos habían **Glameows**, **Stunkys**, **Zubats** y un Pokémon que no había visto antes.  
_

- **Croagunk**, el Pokémon boca tóxica. Rara vez combate limpio, pero es para asegurar su supervivencia. Infla sus bolsas venenosas para emitir un sonido macabro mientras asesta golpes que hacen retroceder a los rivales. Prefiere los sitios húmedos. - _Informó mi Pokédex._

_- _Según mi Pokédex, la mayoría de estos Pokémon son de bajo nivel ¿Te parece si juntamos ataques para derrotarlos? - _Le sugerí a mi compañera._

_- _Adelante. - _Respondió asintiendo. - _Servine, usa **Ciclón hojas**. - _Comenzó a girar creando un tornado de hojas en su cola._

_- _Rotom, potencia su movimiento usando **Lluevehojas**.

_Rotom abre su boca y lanza montones de hojas que se juntan con el movimiento de Servine dañando a todos los Pokémon en la habitación. No obstante, eso no sirvió para debilitar a todos. Los tipo veneno aun seguían de pie, pero con poca energía._

_- _Parece que sus patéticos ataques no fueron lo suficiente para debilitar a nuestros Pokémon. - _Dijo uno de los reclutas._

_- _Ahora Stunky, **Bomba ácida**. Croagunk, **Puya nociva**. - _Ordenaron los reclutas juntos a sus Pokémon._

_Los Pokémon ejecutaron sus movimientos sobre nuestros Pokémon dejándolos dañados al ser débiles frente al tipo veneno... Entonces recordé que el Servine de Sandra conocía, por suerte, el movimiento Acua cola._

_- _Sandra, tengo un plan. Ordena a Servine usar Acua cola en todos los enemigos. - _Le __pedí_

_- _Creo que ya entiendo lo que quieres hacer. Esta bien Servine,** Acua cola**. - _Su cola se envolvió en agua que arrojo a todos los Pokémon de los reclutas._

_- _Perfecto. Ahora Rotom, usa **Rayo** sobre todos. - _Carga energía y lanza electricidad por toda la habitación atacando a todos y debilitandolos al recibir un daño duplicado al estar mojados.__  
_

_Después__ de asegurarme de que todos los Pokémon estuviesen debilitados le pregunté a uno de los reclutas._

_- _Ahora dinos ¿Donde lo tienen?

- ¿Y crees que te lo diré tan fácilmente? - _Respondió amargado_

_Rotom se acerco cara a cara con el recluta y comenzó a hacer muecas graciosas que, al parecer, lo perturbaron y nos respondió._

_- _E-esta en el cuarto piso. - _Dijo algo asustado_

_Regresamos a nuestros Pokémon y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras. Al llegar, lo único que vimos fue a un científico que se sorprendió al vernos.  
_

_- _¿Quienes son ustedes? - _Exclamó_

_- _Eso te íbamos a preguntar. - _Respondí_

_- _No tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos ir al cuarto piso. - _Me recordó Sandra_

_- _No lo creo, ustedes no irán a ninguna parte... Estaba a punto de revisar un interesante Pokémon que un recluta nos trajo desde la región Kanto, pero creo que podrá esperar a que acabe con ustedes. - _Explicó dejando una Poké ball en una mesa junto a varias maquinas. - _Es hora de que vean lo bueno que es mi Pokémon._  
_

_Lanzó una Poké ball de donde salio un Pokémon desconocido para nosotros. Caminaba en 2 patas, tenia una gran cola al igual que su cabeza y una cuchara en la mano._

- **Kadabra,** el Pokémon psíquico y la forma evolucionada de Abra. Emplea poderosos ataques telequinéticos y lleva siempre una cuchara de plata en la mano, que usa para amplificar las ondas alfa de su cerebro. Dicen que sin cuchara, sus poderes de telequinesia se reducen a la mitad. - _Informó mi Pokédex_

_- _Entonces es un tipo Psíquico. Veremos cual es mejor ¡Es tu turno, **Natu**! - _Lanzando la Honor Ball_

_- _Recuerda que no estas solo ¡Vamos, **Murkrow**!

- Kadabra, debilita sus movimientos con **Pantalla de luz**. - _Levita del suelo y crea un espejo frente a el que luego se desvanece.- _Ahora demuéstrales tus poderes telequinéticos, usa **Psíquico**. - _Sus ojos se iluminan de azul y envuelve a nuestros Pokémon de una aura del mismo color. Provoca daños leves en Natu, pero no afecta a Murkrow para nada._

_- _Parece que tus movimientos no afectaran a Murkrow. Entonces usa **Tinieblas**. - _Lanza rayos negros de sus ojos que casi no hieren a Kadabra debido a la Pantalla de luz._

_- _El poder de tus ataques esta reducido a la mitad. Ahora usa **Anulación** para evitar ese ataque otra vez. - _Hace un movimiento con su cuchara y paraliza a Murkrow por un segundo._

_- _Entonces es mi turno, Natu usa **Finta**. - _Se vuelve invisible._

_- _No lo creo, usa **Teletransporte**. - _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece y aparece al otro lado de la habitación. - _Y ahora que ya observamos tu movimiento usa **Anulación**. - _Hace un movimiento con su cuchara, pero esta vez el paralizado es el mismo. - _¡¿QUE?! ¿Que acaba de pasar?

- Resulta que la habilidad de mi Natu es **Espejo mágico**. Los ataques de estado serán siempre reflejados hacia ti. - _Dije burlándome de el. - _Ahora tu mismo anulaste el ataque Teletransporte de tu Kadabra.

- No, no es posible... Tu Natu tiene que ser del Equipo Galaxia. - _Dijo frustrado el cientifico._

_- _Eso nunca pasará. Natu, **Finta** una vez mas. - _Se hace invisible._

_- _En ese caso, usa **Psíquico**.

- No tan rápido, Murkrow usa **Golpe bajo**. - _Se envuelve en aura negra y embiste con rapidez._

_Ambos detienen a Kadabra y, al ser ambos movimientos físicos, logran causar daño eficaz contra el, debilitandolo en el acto._

_- _¡NO! !¿Que le hicieron a mi Kadabra?! - _Dijo desesperado terminando desmayándose junto a su Pokémon._

_- _Wow, no creí que le afectara tanto. - _Dijo Sandra mientras me acercaba a la Poké ball de la mesa._

_- _Así que... un interesante Pokémon de la región Kanto. Me pregunto cual será. - _Dije tomándola._

_- _Hey ¿Y porque tienes que tomarlo tu? - _Me pregunto Sandra fastidiada_

_- _Solo lo guardaba para revisarlo después, cuando todo esto termine lo sacaremos de su Poké ball. Es mejor que este con nosotros que con estos tipos. - _Expliqué. - _Ahora vamos al tercer piso.

_Subimos las escaleras y, para sorpresa nuestra, encontramos a nuestros viejos rivales reclutas._

- ¿Ustedes? ¿Que están haciendo aquí? - _Dijo el chico molesto al vernos_

_- _Parece que a estos dos les gusta entrometerse en los asuntos del Equipo Galaxia. - _Continuó su compañera._

_- _No tenemos tiempo para esto, háganse a un lado. - _Dije sin ganas de perder el tiempo con ellos._

_- _Escúchame bien, mequetrefe. Tal vez la vez anterior hallamos perdido ¡Pero te aseguro que esta vez será diferente! - _Exclamó desafiante. - _¡Muéstrate, **Stunky**!

_En ese momento, mi cinturón comenzó a moverse y de mi Buceo ball salio Clauncher disparado directo a la batalla._

_- _Mira bien, querida. - _Dijo la chica a Sandra - _Esta vez tengo una sorpresa para ti. - _Lanzado su Poké ball sacando a un Zubat, pero mas grande.  
_

- **Golbat**, el Pokémon murciélago y la forma evolucionada de Zubat. Golbat derriba a sus víctimas mordiéndoles con los cuatro colmillos que tiene. Sólo entra en acción en las noches sin luna. Revolotea en la oscuridad para atacar. - _Informó su Pokédex_

_- _Entonces evolucionó... Muy bien, veamos si esta vez me da pelea ¡Vamos, **Pikachu**! - _Lanzando la Rapid ball_

_- _Stunky, usa **Cuchillada**. - _Sus garras se iluminan y se aproxima._

_- _Clásico, detenlo usando **Agarre**. - _Clauncher lo sostiene con su pinza antes de poder golpearlo anulando su movimiento. - _Ahora usa **Martillazo**. - _Su pinza se vuelve color azul._

_- _No esta vez, usa **Triturar**. - _Sus colmillos se agrandan y muerde con fuerza a mi Pokémon, azotandolo contra el suelo. - _Ahora usa **Tóxico**. - _Lanza un liquido purpura de su boca envenenando a mi Clauncher._

_- _Clauncher, resiste. - _Le pedí a mi Pokémon._

_- _Ese sushi con patas pudo haber derrotado a mi Stunky antes, pero como podrás darte cuenta, eso no ocurrirá de nuevo. - _Dijo con aires de superioridad_

- Te mostraré lo fuerte que somos. Usa **Aqua jet**. - _Se envuelve en agua y embiste a Stunky con rapidez. - _Ahora usa **Pistola agua** antes de que reaccione. - _Lanza montones de agua al rival._

_- _Con eso no bastará. Usa **Carga tóxica**. - _Lanza liquido verde de su boca que daña demasiado a Clauncher. - _Ya que esta envenenado recibirá el doble de daño jaja.

- Clauncher, por favor no te rindas ¿Acaso vas a dejar que Stunky te derrote así de fácil? - _Al escuchar mis palabras se levanta con ganas de seguir peleando, pero aun débil._

_- _Genial, ahora debo pensar en algo rápido... Lo tengo, usa **Aqua jet** una vez mas.

_- _Recibelo con **Triturar**. - _Prepara sus colmillos_

_- _Ahora cambia a **Martillazo**.

_Clauncher usa el veloz impulso de Aqua jet para así poder potenciar el golpe de Martillazo de manera considerable. Al llegar con Stunky lo golpea con fuerza usando su pinza logrando que impacte contra la pared detrás de el dejándolo debilitado. Si embargo, el esfuerzo mas el efecto del veneno provocan que Clauncher también caiga debilitado resultando un empate._

_- _Entonces es un empate... No te preocupes Clauncher, hiciste un excelente trabajo. - _Dije aliviado_

- ¡Stunky, NO! Estábamos tan cerca. - _Dije frustrado el recluta._

_Cuando giré mi cabeza, noté que Sandra también había terminado su combate. Solo que, a diferencia de mi, ella logro derrotar a su enemigo sin que su Pokémon caiga también debilitado.  
_

_- _Bueno, creo que con esto acabamos con ustedes. Ahora déjenos pasar. - _Dije avanzando hacia las escaleras._

_- _Como quieras, pero déjame decirte que jamas podrán contra la Comandante allá arriba jajaja. - _Dijo la chica advirtiéndonos._

_Cuando llegamos al ultimo piso, nos encontramos en un largo pasillo lleno de maquinas y cajas. Una vez que corrimos hasta el final encontramos al dueño de la tienda de Bicis acorralado junto a 2 Pokémon, que según mi Pokédex eran** Clefairy** y **Bunneary**, y frente a el a una mujer. Su apariencia me hizo recordar a **Venus** en el **Valle Eólico** solo que ella tenia perlo morado en lugar de rojo. __Al notar mi presencia me habló..._

_- _Oigan ustedes ¿Quien son y que hacen aquí? - _Preguntó molesta_

_- _Estamos aquí para que dejen en paz a este hombre y a sus Pokémon. - _Le dije a la Comandante._

_- _No pueden secuestrarlo y esperar que las cosas estén tranquilas. - _Continuó Sandra_

_- _La verdad es que no se ni por que les pregunté. Entonces... pretenden liberar a los Pokémon ¡Muy bien! Soy uno de los 4 Comandantes del Equipo Galaxia ¡Me llamo **Ceres**! y en nombre de todos nosotros me encargaré de ustedes. - _Dijo sujetando una Poké ball. - _¡Sal, **Golbat**!

- Otra vez ese Pokémon. Creo que usaré el mismo de antes ¡Vamos, **Pikachu**!

- Terminemos de una vez ¡Adelante, **Kabuto**! - _Lanzando la Peso ball_

_- _Veremos que tan confiados están después de esto, **Supersónico**. - _Abre su gran boca y grita con fuerza dejando confusos a nuestros Pokémon._

_- _Eso no será suficiente. Pikachu, usa **Rayo**. - _Sin embargo, este se tambalea en su lugar y se electrocuta a si mismo. - _Maldición, esta muy confundido.

- No te preocupes, Kabuto usa **Poder pasado**. - _Genera piedras alrededor suyo que lanza, pero no impactan a Golbat._

- ¿Que sucede? Creí que enserio lucharían, pero solo hacen el ridículo. Golbat, **Chupavidas**. - _Muerde a Pikachu absorbiendo energía. - _Y sigue esta vez con **Colmillo veneno**. - _Sus dientes se llenan de liquido morado que, después de morder, dejan envenenado a Pikachu._

_- _Oh no, quitatelo de encima con **Rayo**. - _Usa el movimiento dañando a mucho a Golbat._

_- _Ahora Kabuto, **Rayo aurora**. - _Se concentra y crea un rayo color arcoiris, pero sigue sin impactar._

_- _Eso fue suficiente, es momento de debilitarlos. Usa **Pájaro osado**. - _Se crea energía azul alrededor de el y se aproxima hacia nosotros._

_- _Entonces interceptarlo usando **Aqua jet**, ahora. - _Kabuto se envuelve en agua y embiste. - _Potencia el daño usando **Giro rápido**. - _Comienza a girar e impacta contra el movimiento de Golbat haciéndolo caer al suelo._

_- _Pikachu, terminalo con **Rayo** otra vez. - _Se acaba la confusión y lanza electricidad que deja debilitado al objetivo._

_- _¡Golbat! Arg, esto no se quedará así. - _Dijo regresando a su Pokémon._ - Aun me queda mi mejor Pokémon, el cual no podrán vencer.

- ¿Enserio? Pues muéstranos. - _Dije retándola._

_- _Lamentaras haber dicho eso ¡Acaba con ellos, **Stuntank**! - _Lanzó su Poké ball y salio un Stunky, pero mucho mas grande e intimidante._

_- _N-no creo que sea la gran cosa. - _Dije sacando mi Pokédex._

_-_ Skuntank, el Pokémon mofeta y forma evolucionada de Stunky. Ataca emitiendo un fluido maloliente por la punta de su cola. Los ataques aéreos le confunden. - _Informó_

- Pikachu, usa **Mega puño**. - _Su puño se ilumina y se acerca._

- No lo creo, **Tajo umbrío**. - _Su garra adquiere un colo negro y rasguña fuertemente a Pikachu dejandolo debilitado._

_- _Si que es fuerte... Veamos si puedes con esto. Kabuto, **Aqua jet** y **Giro rápido**.

- Eso no funcionará dos veces. **Cola férrea**. - _Su cola comienza a brillar como metal y golpea a Kabuto como si de Béisbol se tratará mandándolo de regreso y chocando contra la pared dejándolo debilitado también._

_- _No puede ser... - _Dije pasmado._

_- _Jajaja ¿Enserio creyeron que podrían derrotarme? - _Dijo __burlándose_

_- _Esto aun no acaba ¡Vamos, **Natu**!

- ¡Es tu turno, **Marill**!

- Quitales la visión usando **Gas venenoso**. - _Lanza humo por su boca para esconderse. - _Ahora, **Bomba lodo**. - _Del humo sale un gran liquido purpura que impacta a Marill._

_- _Natu, usa **Finta** y búscalo. - _Se hace invisible y entra en el humo._

_- _Gira usado **Cola Férrea**. - _Gira y golpea a Natu que se encontraba en lo alrededores, pero al mismo tiempo despeja el humo. - _Sigue con **Tajo umbrío**. - _Golpea a Natu dejándolo herido._

- Oh no, Natu resiste. Usa **Respiro**. - _Canaliza el movimiento_

_- _Hay esta, Marill. Usa **Carantoña**. - _Se acerca rápidamente y se envuelven en humo con corazones y estrellas._

_- _Líbrate de ella usando **Golpe cabeza** y vuelve con Natu usando **Tajo umbrío**. - _Embiste con la cabeza a Marill y vuelve a golpear a Natu._

_- _Maldición... Natu, ponte de pie y vuelve a usar Respiro.

_Natu estaba muy herido en el suelo y Ceres tenia pensado volverlo a atacar. Pero, de pronto, Natu se envolvió en una luz y comenzó a brillar cambiando de forma. Estaba evolucionando. Luego de unos segundos, la luz desaparece mostrando a su forma evolucionada._

- **Xatu**, el Pokémon místico. Xatu es conocido por el hábito que tiene de quedarse todo el día contemplando el sol y tiene el enigmático poder de ver el pasado y futuro. - _Informó mi Pokédex._

_Después de escuchar a mi Pokédex, Xatu se elevo volando y lanzo ráfagas de viento hacia Stuntank._

_- _Genial, aprendiste **Aire afilado**. Ahora si usa **Respiro**.

- No tan rápido. Stuntank, usa...

- Y no permitiremos que los detengas esta vez. Marill, **Carantoña** otra vez. - _Deteniendo al rival._

- **Aire afilado**, una vez mas._ - Lanza ráfagas de viento que dejan debilitado a Stuntank._

- ¡NO, mi precioso Stuntank! - _Regresandolo a su Poké ball - _¡¿Como pude perder contra dos mocosos?!

- Eso ganas por solo atacar a mi Pokémon mientras estaba ya débil.

- Me la han puesto difícil... Pero no importa, hemos terminado las investigaciones sobre la estatua. Y Venus ya ha canalizado la energía del Valle Eólico. Así que ya no es necesario estar aquí. Por si no lo sabían, nuestro líder esta en busca de los Pokémon míticos, para así poder reinar en Sinnoh. No vuelvan a meter las narices en nuestros asuntos ¡Es la última vez que se los advertimos!

_Luego de su discurso saca un control remoto con el que activa pantallas de humo. Después de disiparse todos los miembros del equipo Galaxia habían desaparecido del edificio. Al vernos, el dueño de la tienda de bicis se nos acercó._

_- _He recuperado a mis Pokémon gracias a ustedes. Me dijeron que Clefairy venia del espacio y por eso me obligaban a dárselo. No se de donde sacaron esa idea, esos tipos están locos. - _Dijo el hombre agradeciéndonos._

_- _No hay de que. Ademas, ya se fueron. - _Respondió__ Sandra_

_- _Ahora no puede agradecerles como es debido, pero si se pasan por mi tienda de Bicis les daré una sorpresa a ambos. - _Dijo bajando las escaleras._

_- _Nos deshicimos de esos tipos una vez mas. - _Dije aliviado. - _Pero gracias a esa batalla mi Natu evolucionó. - _Mirando a mi Pokémon, quien estaba quieto como una estatua._

_- _Aunque parece que cada vez que nos topamos con ellos se vuelven mas fuertes. - _Dijo Sandra. - _Habrá que estar preparados para la próxima.

- Si, tienes razón. Pero por ahora volvamos al Centro Pokémon...

_Regresamos a nuestros Pokémon y bajamos las escaleras para salir del edificio._

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
